Mina x Lucy
by GeRy Katina
Summary: Historia de amor, suspenso y locura basada en la novela Dracula, de Bram Stoker. ¿Cómo habrá sido la infancia de Mina y Lucy? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Lucy no hubiera deseado casarse? ¿Y si hubiese usado sus poderes de vampiro para proteger a Mina de Drácula? Eso y mucho mas encontraran en esta relato...
1. Mina x Lucy cap 1

**Escrito por GeRy Katina **

_(fan fiction basado en la novela "Dracula" de Bram Stoker en 1897) _

**CAP 1**

CARTA DE LA SEÑORITA MINA MURRAY A LA SEÑORITA LUCY WESTENRA

20 de Marzo

"Mi muy querida Lucy,

Lamento la demora en contestar tu última carta, pero oh Lucy… si supieras lo preocupada que estoy por Jonathan, desde que se fue de viaje de trabajo no supe más de él, durante su ausencia sigo perfeccionando mi taquigrafía, espero saber pronto de él.

Me entere de tus pretendientes! Oh debe ser difícil no lamentar el romperles el corazón, conociéndote debes haber sufrido al decirle a cada uno que no podías corresponderles, te conozco y conozco la inmensa humildad que siempre te caracterizo.

Espero ansiosa saber de ti, como sabes aun sigue en pie mi propuesta de que vengas a mi casa a pasar un tiempo, hace mucho no nos vemos, Lucy… aun recuerdas esas largas noches hablando tonterías de niñas? ¡Extraño eso!

"Te quiere,

MINA

CARTA DE LUCY WESTENRA A LA SEÑORITA MINA MURRAY

Calle de Chatham, 17

"Mi queridísima Mina,

Realmente fue difícil, los tres son tan amables y han sido tan atentos también, quisiera poder decirles que si a todos ellos con tal de verlos felices, son unos verdaderos caballeros y merecen la más feliz de las felicidades, no me queda más que rezar por ello, me siento en deuda por cuanto amor ellos han mostrado, quizás sea incorrecto pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable por ellos, y el recordar en estos momentos mi boda me siento nostálgica, no debiera ser así pero así es, querida Mina, temo por estos sentimientos.

Bendíceme en tus oraciones, y, Mina, reza por mi felicidad.

LUCY

"P. D. — ¡Oh! Casi lo olvido, estoy muy complacida por tu invitación ciertamente, en estos días estaré terminando de organizar todo el viaje y mi llegada allí a tu lado querida Mina.

Whitby. Encontré en la estación a Lucy, que parecía más dulce y bonita que nunca, y de allí nos dirigimos a la casa de Crescent, en la que tienen cuartos.

Es un lugar muy bonito. El pequeño río, el Esk, corre a través de un profundo valle, que se amplía a medida que se acerca al puerto. Lo atraviesa un gran viaducto, de altos machones, a través del cual el paisaje parece estar algo más lejos de lo que en realidad está. El valle es de un verde bellísimo, y es tan empinado que cuando uno se encuentra en la parte alta de cualquier lado se ve a través de él, a menos que uno esté lo suficientemente cerca como para ver hacia abajo. Las casas del antiguo pueblo (el lado más alejado de nosotros) tienen todas tejados rojos, y parecen estar amontonadas unas sobre otras de cualquier manera, como se ve en las estampas de Nüremberg.*

(* Extraído del texto original de Dracula de Bram Stoker)

Lucy esta maravillada, hacia tanto que no podía simplemente disfrutar de estos bellos paisajes, Londres ha de ser maravilloso desde luego pero no creo que ella realmente le de tanta importancia a las ventajas de la ciudad más que a las de un bello y tranquilo lugar como este.

Querida Mina, me hace inmensamente feliz el estar aquí y ahora, mas no puedo dejar de sentirme compungida con respecto a todo lo que te he contado en mis cartas… ciertamente quisiera poder—

Lucy…

No pude acercarme, ella rápidamente se llevo una mano a la cara mientras con la otra ponía cierta distancia como tratando de que no vea a través de sus ojos.

Ciertamente querida Lucy — traté de acercarme aunque sea un poco hasta que su mano sienta mi presencia — No quisiera que tu estadía aquí sea causante de más sufrimiento, si te sientes mal aun podemos retirarnos y que descanses, durante tu ausencia he aprendido a hacer unos maravillosos té que te podrían hacer relajar y descansar bien — le sonreí aunque no sabía si podía verme ya que aun tenía su mano a la altura del rostro—

Lucy no dijo nada, aunque yo esperaba aunque sea una mueca de su parte, luego de toda esta escena el verla me genera una terrible sensación de tristeza y alegría…

Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, Lucy sola en el parque viendo la nieve caer, ambas éramos niñas de unos 10, 11 años… Mis padres, en paz descansen, solían dejarme al cuidado de Nani quien me llevaba al parque a pasar las tardes, la nieve es algo que siempre me fascinó. Recuerdo que desde siempre me hablaba incansablemente del poder que otorgaba el amor y la amistad, para mi eran solo lindas palabras, mi realidad aun siendo una niña era otra. No podía encontrar amistad ni mucho menos amor a esa edad, por sobre todo debido a que mi familia solo concurría a eventos de familias adineradas, y a diferencia mía aquellos chicos solo pensaban en que podían hacer gastar a sus padres, yo solo quería conocer a alguien que pudiera jugar conmigo en la nieve como cualquier otro niño normal, yo no deseaba grandes lujos, solo tener a alguien con quien compartir lo que tuviera sea mucho o poco.

Vi a Lucy aquel día frio, como siempre me dirigía a las hamacas junto a Nani que me miraba de cerca, pensé que era una de esas niñas humildes que solían deambular por la zona de vez en cuando, su cabello se veía desarreglado y algo sucio según recuerdo. En esa época pecaba de ser un poco arrogante, por lo que todo deseo de interactuar con alguien más se veía opacado por mi actitud ciertamente fuera de lugar para lo que realmente deseaba.

Me había acercado a ella lentamente y mirando hacia el horizonte, la miraba una y otra vez de reojo, y ella seguía allí inerte, de cuclillas, sin siquiera girar la mirada hacia mí. Eso, para una chiquilla caprichosa como lo era yo, fue motivo para molestarla obviamente. Estuve unos segundos allí esperando que reaccionara pero no pasó nada, ella seguía allí tan apática como desde un principio, por lo que me aleje exhibiendo con descaro la ropa de alta costura que llevaba, ella ni siquiera se movió. No recuerdo cuantas cosas más hice hasta que termine aburriéndome de ella, y me aleje unos cuantos metros para seguir haciendo lo que hacía cada día al llegar al parque, me dedicaba a juntar la nieve y armar muñecos y figuras, nada muy distinto a cualquier niño común.

Caía la tarde y por supuesto Nani me advirtió que ya era hora de volver, mire rápidamente y tratando de no ser vista por Nani y la vi, seguía allí en la misma posición casi… pensé que era una completa tontería preocuparse por una niña huérfana, no era algo raro en realidad. Y con esa idea me aleje de allí. En el camino Nani me pregunto por aquella niña, si la conocía de algún lado, a lo que conteste que no sabía nada de ella.

Pasaron varios días y mientras me dirigía al baño la escuche a Nani hablando con mis padres, ella comentaba que aquella niña había estado vagando por la zona desde hacía varios días, a lo que mi madre respondió que debían llamar a alguien que se encargara de llevarla a un orfanato. Me aleje de ahí sin más, tan solo pensando la desdicha de quienes habían nacido con tan patético destino.

Aquella noche tuve visiones entre sueños, pesadillas.

Me desperté sobresaltada, sorprendida, extrañada de que Nani no me hubiese levantado temprano como siempre, así que me dirigí rápidamente al cuarto de estar de la casa. Allí no había nadie, mientras trataba de entender apareció Nani secándose las lagrimas con un pañuelo que yo misma le había regalado hacia años durante mi niñez. Mi desconcierto debió ser muy evidente ya que al verme ella se acerco y me abrazó, y entre su silencioso llanto pude entender que lo único que podía importarle a ella, a mí, ya no estaba más…

La pregunta era ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ellos? ¿Por qué a mí?

Ese día fui al parque sola, a pesar que Nani no quería dejarme ir sola, yo insistí en que ella debía quedarse descansando, que yo estaría bien sola, que volvería temprano.

Y allí estaba ella, esta vez yo la veía con ojos no de arrogancia, sino de indiferencia, pasé a su lado esta vez sin pasearme, simplemente pasé. Y en cuanto pase lo único que atiné fue a patear la nieve, lanzándosela a ella que apenas abrió un poco los ojos y me miro sorprendida. Me sentí un poco avergonzada y desconcertada de ver un gesto en su cara, por lo que me fui corriendo mientras ella me miraba.

La misma mirada tenia ella ahora años después, aun conserva esa miraba inocente y delicada, y sentí que ella debía descansar, aunque en el fondo me sentí frustrada, no es que ella fuese la única de las dos que sufría… pero de una forma u otra, el haber recordado el pasado me hace sentir que debía velar por ella y su bienestar, olvidándome de lo que me aquejaba a mí en esos mismos momentos.

Tome a Lucy de las manos mientras ella me miraba con su rostro empapado en lagrimas y no dijimos nada, ella solo me miraba mientras se ahogaba tratando de respirar adecuadamente, su salud quizás no esté tan bien como pensé.

Aquí tomarás frio querida Lucy, debemos dirigirnos hacia casa, allí podrás relajarte y descansar apropiadamente.

Lucy esta vez asintió con la cabeza y secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo se dispuso a seguirme el paso hacia allí. Como en los viejos tiempos, o algo así…

Mina es tan amable, no sé cómo es que tiene tanta paciencia, siempre fui así, sensible y temerosa. Todos estos cambios, estas inseguridades, esta situación me tienen verdaderamente alterada. Probablemente debo descansar como dijo Mina…

Llegamos rápidamente a su casa, ¿o será que perdí la noción del tiempo pensando? El entrar allí siempre me trae recuerdos agridulces, grandes cortinas rojas que tapan los enormes ventanales, la alfombra en la que ella y yo solíamos recostarnos y leer. Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro al ver todo eso, y Mina lo notó.

¿Lucy? ¿te sientes mejor?

Yo me sorprendí un poco al notar que Mina también sonreía, notablemente más que yo…

Me tomó de la mano y me llevo apresurada donde Nani, estoy atónita, ella ciertamente esta igual a como recuerdo. Me saludo tan cordialmente como de costumbre y se dispuso a preparar mi baño. Mina me mira fijo, me pregunto que estará pensando.

Lucy… — Mina se fue acercando hacia mí hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros.

M-Mina… ¿Qué sucede? — Mi desconcierto crece a cada instante hasta que repentinamente me llama Nani y me apresuro nerviosa hacia donde ella se encontraba.

Nani notó mi nerviosismo y rápidamente me pregunto si me encontraba bien, le respondí que eran nervios por el largo viaje, y el cansancio, me miró un poco dudosa de mi palabra supongo, pero luego sonrió y se alejó.

Me dispuse a bañarme, mientras me quitaba la ropa note que aquel lugar seguía siendo increíblemente grande, a pesar de ser un baño era tan lujoso y espacioso. Pasaron los minutos y ya más relajada recordaba la actitud de Mina minutos antes, la verdad es que no logro descifrar que pudo haberme querido decir. Oh Mina, ¿acaso será que estoy paranoica?

Instantes luego de cierto silencio en mi cabeza escuche un ruido y no pude más que sorprenderme al ver que a quien tenía enfrente mío era a Mina, con una cara tan solemne y casi afligida que mas allá de la sorpresa no pude evitar preguntarme qué le afligía tanto como para irrumpir así ante mí en esa situación…


	2. Mina x Lucy cap 2

**CAP 2**

No sé qué clase de pensamiento insensato y egoísta me llevo a presentarme ante Lucy allí en ese momento, cuando quise darme cuenta ya estaba allí parada, con Lucy mirándome atónita, no es que esa situación fuera de lo más normal pero allí estaba yo. Me di cuenta que lo que iba a hacer era una tontería asi que solo me dispuse a quitarme el saco que llevaba y mirarme en el gran espejo mientras Lucy aun me miraba sin entender que ocurría. La mire y le sonreí levemente para que estuviera tranquila, y ella se hundió un poco en el agua mirando hacia adelante.

— Lucy, ¿te molesta si yo…? — me callé esperando que ella supiera a lo que me refería.

— Claro… ¿Por qué ha de molestarme querida Mina? — sonrió y se incorporo un poco para que yo pudiera entrar a la tina también.

Mientras me desvestía e iba acomodando mi ropa me di cuenta que Lucy estaba completamente sonrojada, por lo que me acerque y le arrojé un poco de agua fría del lavamanos. Ella no hizo más que quejarse, aunque luego de eso la note menos tensa. Aunque aun no entiendo el porqué de su actitud, por momentos pareciera que fuera por mi presencia, pero por momentos no, quisiera realmente saber que pasa por su cabeza.

Oh Lucy, si supieras lo muy afligida que estoy por ambas, tú con tus miedos, tus inseguridades, el casamiento… y yo, sin saber nada de Jonathan, lo extraño, pero por alguna razón en estos momentos no puedo pensar en nada más que tu mirada cansada y angustiada, lo único que puedo pensar ahora es que si pudiera verte sonreír seria inmensamente feliz, en cambio estas ahí… dios sabe pensando que, ¿En Lord Arthur? ¿Por qué? Si soy yo quien está aquí ahora tratando de verla feliz, ¿no podría acaso dejar esos pensamientos de lado y sonreír un poco para mí? ¿Será mucho pedir?

Lucy me lanzó una mirada asombrada, me pregunto qué clase de cara tenia mientras pensaba todo eso. Le sonreí y me dispuse a entrar en la tina. Lucy esta vez no hizo ningún gesto, pero enseguida suspiro.

— Querida Mina, ¿acaso mi presencia aquí es incómoda para ti?

— ¡No! — levante un poco la voz, cosa que asusto a Lucy, quien bajo la cabeza angustiada — No es eso, Lucy yo… estoy tan nerviosa, quiero estar bien para que puedas apoyarte en mi, amiga mía, si supieras lo mucho que anhelo verte sonreír de nuevo, ¿acaso tanto tiempo ha pasado desde que sonreías y vestías esa sonrisa primaveral? ¿O será que el tiempo realmente nos está convirtiendo en personas grises?

— No Mina, es el dolor… — Lucy sonrió con ojos cansados, como si pudiese hundirse en un sueño eterno luego de esas palabras.

— Lucy, amiga mía, yo también entiendo el dolor de no estar con la persona qu — Lucy me interrumpió rompiendo en llanto.

— Mina, mi querida Mina, no sé si sea eso lo que me aflige, es verdad que el haber tenido que rechazar a semejantes caballeros ha sido muy duro realmente para mí y me ha costado dormir tranquila luego de eso. Pero, al pasar los días me di cuenta que tampoco estaba tan preocupada por Lord Arthur, es un joven maravilloso, inteligente y cordial, pero Mina, no sé si lo ame tanto como para c — esta vez la interrumpí yo tratando que no siga angustiándose.

— Lucy… ¿sabes? Puedes quedarte aquí, conmigo, sin tener la necesidad de pensar en eso… por el tiempo que quieras… — me acerque a ella y me recosté en su pecho, me di cuenta que no tenía mucho sentido el ser abrazado por la persona a la que uno está tratando de consolar, pero eso fue lo único que atiné a hacer. Lucy tardo unos angustiantes segundos en envolverme en sus brazos, y aunque no siguió llorando, yo sentí como unas tibias lágrimas recorrían mi rostro, allí envuelta en el calor doloroso de Lucy.

Salimos de allí envueltas en nuestras batas, aun me pregunto cómo es que Nani aun guardaba la de Lucy, y sobre todo como es que aun entraba la misma siendo que yo había necesitado dos cambios de talle. No lo podía creer, ¿acaso ella no había crecido? La mire unos instantes y cuando ella se dio cuenta que la estaba mirando seriamente me pregunto si ocurría algo, entonces, y sin dudar un instante con mi mano le quite la bata dejando su cuerpo desnudo, Lucy mas allá de su sorpresa no se sobresaltó, nos conocíamos de hacia años y sabia que yo solía tener esas reacciones imprevistas, apenas se tapo un poco la cara mientras apretaba su otro brazo al cuerpo.

Realmente tenía casi el mismo cuerpo, a comparación mía ella parecía una muñeca de porcelana, la piel tan suave, tan blanca, su pelo oscuro, sus delicadas manos, hasta sus finos y pequeños pechos eran increíblemente inmaculados, parecía que nunca hubieran visto la luz, como si ella hubiese vivido en las sombras. Su cuerpo era tan fino, que parecía que podía romperse en cualquier momento. Sentí una inmensa nostalgia, ¿Cómo podría alguien siquiera pensar en lastimar a Lucy? Si alguien lo intentase siquiera yo…

Me detuve al ver que Lucy estaba empezando a tiritar sonrojada.

— ¿Mina? ¿ocurre algo? — se lo dije lo más calmada y tratando de que no notara que estaba empezando a tener un poco de frio.

— No, no pasa nada — dijo ella dándose vuelta.

Yo me apresure a levantar mi bata y ponérmela de nuevo, pero cuando levante la mirada Mina ya no estaba allí. Me sentí apenada de no poder descifrar que le ocurría, ¿Qué clase de amiga soy?

Salí de allí con la esperanza que ella estuviese esperándome fuera del baño, pero no estaba allí, y mirando rápidamente a mi alrededor note que tampoco parecía estar cerca. Llame a Nani, pero tampoco parecía estar cerca, ¿o será que mi voz seguía siendo tan delicada e inaudible como siempre había sido? Camine hacia el cuarto de huéspedes, Nani estaba allí sentada en la cama, rápidamente se dirigió a mi diciéndome que Mina había llevado mis cosas a su cuarto y que se había disgustado al ver que planeaba dejarme en ese cuarto, consolé a Nani diciéndole que Mina solía ser un poco caprichosa y rígida, por lo que rápidamente se calmó un poco y se dirigió a la cocina para hacer la cena. Qué suerte tiene Mina al tener a alguien que la ama como si fuese su madre.

Siempre había pensado lo mismo, ya que mis padres no habían sido prácticamente padres para mi, a pesar que eran gente adinerada trataban de no llevarme consigo a ningún lado, ellos decían que el hecho que no me pareciera a ellos les daba mala reputación. Mi madre era una mujer bellísima, con sus risos pelirrojos como fuego y sus ojos color jade, y mi padre era un elegante hombre de tez blanca y cabellos dorados como el oro. Lo que más recuerdo era el estar encerrada en mi cuarto cuando llegaba visita a mi casa, aunque tampoco estaban conmigo cuando estábamos solos.

Tenía una tutora, una maestra que me enseñaba ya que habían decidido que no asistiera al colegio, y ella siempre me decía que debía estar agradecida por el hecho de que tuviera siempre comida, que pudiese estudiar en mi casa y la fortuna que iba a heredar al ser hija única. Yo no quería nada de eso, ni siquiera deseaba estudiar ya, solo quería jugar con otros niños, abrazar a mis padres y que ellos jueguen conmigo, así como los niños más humildes.

No estaba segura de que estaba pensando Mina en esos momentos, así que me dirigí a su cuarto donde la encontré arrodillada en el suelo, con los brazos y su cabeza refregándose en su cama y sollozando. ¿Acaso tanto era su dolor por Jonathan? ¿Había algo que yo pudiese hacer?

Mina era una mujer tan valerosa, era decidida e inteligente, siempre admiré todo eso de ella, y fue por eso que pude ser un poco más fuerte, gracias a ella. Y el verla así, quebrada en llanto, era algo que no podía permitir, no, esa no era Mina, esa era otra persona, una impostora, no es Mina.

— Mina — intenté decirlo con la voz más dura que pude, aunque no lo logre, mi voz salió tan ahogada y temeroso como siempre.

— Lucy, oh no, por favor no te hagas ideas erradas, realmente no lamento el tenerte aquí.

Mina se levanto de su cama tan rápidamente como empezó a secar sus lágrimas, ¿Por qué? Desde que nos reencontramos que estos dolores no paran, ¿acaso soy tan egoísta de no darme cuenta que ella está sufriendo tanto o más que yo?

— Querida Mina, ya no llores, pues soy yo quien debería llorar y no tu, yo que todo este tiempo he sido una egoísta y no he visto mas allá de mi dolor, tantos años fuiste mi pilar y no permitiste que me desmoronara. Déjame a mí ahora ser tu pilar, y si me rompiese en el intento sería feliz solo de que recojas mis pedazos para nunca olvidarme.

— Lucy, yo nunca podría verte rota, y si fueses tu quien se rompiera yo no te recogería una vez rota, sino que tomaría tus pedazos debilitados y los uniría a mi corazón para que nunca te rompas.

Las palabras de Mina son seguras y directas.

— Oh Mina, siempre estás un paso adelante mío veo.

Mina rio y corrió hacia mí para abrazarme.

— Mí querida Lucy, realmente… no necesito verte en pedazos para desear unirte a mí.

No estaba muy segura de lo que significara eso, pero Mina me abrazo tan fuertemente que no pude hacer más que sostenerla.

Pasaron varios minutos, Mina ya respiraba con normalidad pero continuaba aferrada a mí.

— Oh Mina, mira si Jonathan nos viera, se—

— ¡No Lucy! — dijo con la voz ronca — si… si cualquiera… — su voz ronca se clavo en mis tímpanos — Si cualquiera nos viera, ya no me importaría…

— Mina yo… — sentí como el corazón se me aceleraba, sin saber si era el desconcierto, la sorpresa o que…

— Lucy por favor, solo no me dejes, si hace falta hazme pedazos el corazón y déjame aquí y ahora.

— Mina ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué yo habría de hacer algo así? Eres mi mejor amiga, mi her—

— ¡No! — gritó Mina soltándome y doblándose en sí misma mientras se tomaba la cara con las manos — No Lucy, ¡No!

Se acerco a mí y me tomo fuertemente de las muñecas, levanto mis brazos y me miró severa, seria.

— Mina me duele, por favor — dije con la voz ronca.

Mina no se movió ni un centímetro, seguía allí mirándome fijamente mientras me sujetaba.

— No Lucy, no te voy a lastimar… eso jamás. — Dijo bajando un poco la cabeza.

Soltó una de mis muñecas, y con su mano libre me tomo de la cintura llevándome hacia ella.

— Mina, por favor…

— ¿Por favor que Lucy? mI queridísima Lucy…

Mina no me soltaba, pero esta vez se había dibujado una sonrisa desconcertante en ella, que presionaba su mano contra mi cintura y sostenía mi muñeca esta vez con una ternura que nunca había sentido.

FIN DEL CAP 2

**Escrito por GeRy Katina**

_(fan fiction basado en la novela "Dracula" de Bram Stoker en 1897)_


	3. Mina x Lucy cap 3

Mina… — intenté no sonar asustada, no lo estaba realmente, quizás sorprendida.

Lucy, no quisiera que dudes de mis buenas intenciones, sabes que no podría hacerte nada que te pudiese lastimar ¿cierto? — Mina sonrió con ternura y me miró de pies a cabeza — Pero… ya te he visto desnuda hace unos momentos….

No estoy segura que se estaba pasando por su cabeza, pero su mirada se tornó tan preocupada que no pude evitar desviar mi mirada antes de hablar.

¿Acaso ocurre algo? — por más que lo intenté no pude mirarla a los ojos.

Lucy, tu estas enferma… ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo ocurrió?

Mina no te preocupes por mi yo estoy — Mina me interrumpió soltándome ofendida.

¿Acaso…? ¿Es que no soy tu amiga?

¡No! No es eso querida Mina… — por primera vez desde que llegué aquí algo de lo que digo suena con convencimiento.

Mina me miró de reojo, escondí mis brazos detrás de mí pero no logré desviar su atención.

No sé que ha sido tu vida mas allá de nuestras cartas, pero es evidente que no todo ha estado tan bien como me has dicho… ahora mismo voy a llamar a un doctor para que te vea.

Abrí la boca y exhalé para responderle pero su mirada era tan determinada que simplemente no pude decirle que no, me senté en su cama y le sonreí, esperando que en realidad no hiciera nada de eso.

Descansa Lucy. — me dijo Mina tomándome de la mano y alejándose hasta desaparecer del cuarto.

¿Cuándo empezó todo esto? Los colores ahora se mezclan en mis ojos cerrados, en mis recuerdos veo a Mina, veo a mis padres, una mansión fría y solitaria, y el calor, un calor que me envuelve y me sujeta.

Aun recuerdo cuando Mina me arrojó nieve completamente angustiada, y recuerdo como salió corriendo de allí, me había sobresaltado pero simplemente no entendía quien era ella, y que le podía haber ocurrido para hacer tal cosa.

Pasaron varios días desde eso hasta que la volví a ver, esta vez se veía callada, rígida, como si alguien hubiese tomado su alma. La vi pasar cerca de mí, vi sus ojos, no tenían vida. Lo que era una joven enérgica y vivaz ahora era simplemente una sombra, como yo, no sabía si debía sentirme apenada o indiferente, no deseaba eso para nadie así como no lo deseaba para mí misma. Decidí acercarme a ella, pero por más que me acercara ella no reaccionaba, suspiré y la llamé:

Buen día… — traté de ser lo más convincente que pude en el saludo pero no hubo respuesta.

Mina me miró, al menos logré eso.

Te he visto en este parque varias veces — dijo, con una voz serena y calmada.

Oh… si, es el único lugar de tranquilidad que tengo… — lo dije con plena seguridad.

Me… me ocurre lo mismo… — sonrió forzadamente y desvió su mirada. — estas son horas de estar en el colegio ¿cierto?

Oh… si… pero, yo no voy al colegio, tengo una tutora ya que mis padres siempre están muy ocupados y— Mina velozmente me miro sorprendida.

¿Tienes padres? Yo creí que eras una… huérfana… — lo dijo con un poco de miedo, se notaba que era una persona educada y amable.

La miré un poco sorprendida y entendí que era lo más común pensar eso, ya que nunca había salido con ellos ni mi tutora salía conmigo.

Tengo padres, bueno… algo así, ellos no están conmigo nunca así que no me imp— Mina me dio una cachetada, su mirada se llenó de ira mientras yo trataba de entender la situación.

¡Nunca digas algo tan horrible! Ellos… ellos al menos están a tu lado. — Dijo mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

Recuerdo que me llevé la mano a la cara, nunca nadie me había hecho algo así, pero no me sentí mal, simplemente sentí que el lastimar a alguien era algo que no quería hacer nunca más. Mina seguía allí, llorando desconsoladamente mientras yo la miraba sin saber bien que debía hacer. Me acerqué despacio y lentamente estire mis brazos hacia ella, envolviéndola de a poco entre mis brazos. Mina contuvo un poco el llanto y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, solo sé que llego Nani buscándola desesperada, la vi a los ojos y ella se quedo helada mirando la escena.

¿Mina? — la llamó Nani con ternura.

Oh Nani, que rápido ha pasado el tiempo hoy… — respondió ella sonriendo un poco.

Mina me miró, miró el horizonte, el sol estaba empezando a caer.

¿Acaso no te vas a casa? — Preguntó seria.

Oh… bueno… puedo volver cuando quiera, mis padres no se preocuparán…

Nani le hizo un gesto a Mina que no pude descifrar en ese momento, y se alejaron de a poco. Me di vuelta refregándome las manos.

Realmente esta frio… quisiera… tan solo yo… — dije en voz baja levantando la mirada para ver la noche caer.

Nani me ha dicho que va a empezar a nevar más seguido, y que el frio podría ser tanto que no podría salir al parque tan seguido. Lamento el no haber hablado más con ella, con esa chica. ¡Oh! Pero… si ni siquiera se su nombre…

Me quedé dormida, Nani me despertó para ir al colegio, realmente no deseaba ir, las actividades ese día eran hasta tarde, no es que no me gustaran las clases de historia, arte, música… pero ese día deseaba quedarme pensando. En fin, me arreglé y me fui, sin quejarme.

Grande fue mi sorpresa al llegar a la noche, me dirigí a mi cuarto allí estaba Nani de espaldas a mí, arrodillada hacia mi cama. Me acerqué curiosa y sorprendida, y ahí fue cuando algo en mi se movió, allí se encontraba la chica del parque, completamente blanca, con sus labios azules y temblando, a pesar de estar tapada con frazadas de más alta calidad y con una bolsa de agua caliente cerca.

Hace…. ¿Hace cuanto esta así?

Desde hace más de una hora — contestó Nani.

¿Y sus padres?

Nani no contesto, solo se volteó hacia aquella pobre chica.

Señorita Mina, ¿le molestaría cuidar unos momentos de ella? Debo hacer la cena y prepararle algo caliente a la pobre muchacha. — Dijo con una voz apenada.

Claro… — contesté yo rápidamente.

El verla me provoca mucha tristeza, ¿Acaso nunca se fue de el parque? ¿Nadie fue en busca de ella?

Me he despertado en una cama que no es la mía, y al abrir los ojos vi a aquella chica… ¿Mina?

Oh… Dónde… ¿Dónde estoy?

Tranquila, estas en mi casa a salvo… — hizo una pausa— tú… ¿Tu nombre?

Lucy… Lucy Westenra…

Westenra… ¿Westenra? — dijo ella sorprendida — ¿Eres la hija de una familia tan importante, y aun así te encuentran en estas condiciones?

Al parecer el dinero y el poder no lo son todo. — dije con la voz baja.

Mina me abrazó, y a pesar de que ya había notado todos los reparos que habían tenido en que mi temperatura se normalice, el abrazo de aquella desconocida fue lo único que me hizo sentir viva, querida…

Tu nombre… — Dije avergonzada y nerviosa.

Mina, Mina Murray. — Me seguía abrazando mientras lo decía.

Abrí los ojos, nuevamente la misma escena, años después… Mina a mi lado sonriendo.

Mina, ¿Hace cuanto tiempo estas aquí?

Eso no importa Lucy… — la gentileza de Mina me emociona casi hasta las lágrimas.

¿Te encuentras mejor?

Sí, he soñado con nuestros días de jóvenes… ¿recuerdas? Aquella época…

¿Cómo olvidarlo? Nunca había visto a alguien tan azul… — Mina rió, yo tarde unos segundos en entender y luego me reí junto a ella.

Mina me abrazó, le pregunté qué le ocurría pero no me respondió, simplemente dijo que no deseaba verme así nunca más. Oh Mina, si supieses cuan feliz me haces, que podría con facilidad olvidar todo lo que hay a mi alrededor.

Me pregunto si este sentimiento será correcto, tal vez realmente estoy enfermándome como mi madre, tal vez este desvariando como le sucede a ella… tal vez, esto no es real…

Me he aferrado a Mina, que aun me sostiene en sus brazos. Mina, Mina, si esta enfermedad es la causante de que sienta tanta dicha en tus brazos… que Dios me lleve en cualquier instante con tal de que este momento dure para siempre, que no exista nada ni nadie más, que Jonathan no exista, que mi casamiento arreglado no exista… solo nosotras, como antes, como ahora, como siempre.

Mina, Mi… — no pude seguir hablando, sentí como ella me besó la frente y enredó sus dedos en mi cabello.

Lucy, quédate aquí… — Mina no dijo más nada, y yo deje caer unas lagrimas de felicidad al escucharla.

Voy a morir, indefectiblemente… hoy, mañana o algún día, y si la causa de mi muerte fuese Mina, si fuese esta enfermedad, esta locura… terminaré mis días encerrada, alejada de la gente sana, de la gente normal, y seré una sombre de la sociedad, una loca…

Lucy… me ha llegado una carta de Jonathan, deseo que estés aquí para recibirlo conmigo… — Mina sonríe y me mira a los ojos.

Mina yo… no… — Sonrió y respiro nerviosamente. — Me… me alegra tanto saber que hay noticias de su vuelta, estabas estudiando para poder trabajar a su lado ¿Cierto?

Si, si Lucy… — Mina esta vez suspira melancólica.

No entiendo bien que ocurre, me cuesta respirar y siento una angustia aplastante, ¿Por qué todo tenía que resultar así? Mina me sostiene en sus brazos, pero esta vez ya no siento su calor… siento un frio que recorre cada centímetro de mi cuerpo y dejo caer mis brazos sintiéndome rendida, enferma y confundida.

Lucy, al fin podre hablar con el… podre decirle lo que siento… necesito que seas fuerte, podría ser difícil para todos, pero la felicidad es lo más importante ¿cierto?

Cierto…

Y allí decidí que no valdría la pena seguir viviendo, pero no me esfumaría en ese momento, no lo haría ante la mirada de Mina… simplemente desaparecería sin dejar rastro… estaba decidido…


	4. Mina x Lucy cap 4

Del diario de Mina Murray

"Me ha sorprendido bastante la carta de Jonathan, realmente estaba preocupada por él. Un viaje de esa índole y sin noticias es algo inverosímil, el debería estar llegando entre esta noche y la madrugada. Así que Nani estará atenta.

Lucy se mostro alegre, aunque si sonrisa se vio un poco forzada, no sé qué pensar, ella siempre fue una persona que cuando sonríe realmente tiene la sonrisa más hermosa de todas, y esta vez no sentí que fuera plenamente feliz con la noticia. Realmente me hacía muy feliz la idea de tener a Lucy y a Jonathan conmigo, pero ahora estoy preocupada por ella, se la ve enferma y deteriorada, no sé cuanto más su delgado cuerpo pueda soportar los golpes de la vida. Lucy es mi única y mejor amiga, debo ser fuerte por ella, tan pronto llegue Jonathan debería organizar una bella fiesta, eso podría alegrarla. Debo conseguir un vestido acorde para ella, he visto su equipaje y no ha traído uno para ese tipo de ocasión."

Del diario de Lucy Westenra

"Mina se ha retirado a su cuarto así que aprovecho para plasmar unas palabras, aunque no me siento de ánimo y el cansancio esta derrotándome.

La llegada de Jonathan era algo que había olvidado por completo, han ocurrido tantas cosas sorprendentes y reveladores últimamente. Temo por mi y mi salud, ciertamente estoy desvariando… tendría que ver a un médico para que me diga que enfermedad estoy desarrollando, todos estos pensamientos, sentimientos, todo… no son de este mundo.

Me retiro a la cama, los ojos se me cierran y debo descansar un poco para aclarar ideas."

No pude dormir, no sé qué hora es pero no puedo evitar despertar y ver a Mina, duerme tan plácidamente que casi siento envidia. Trate de levantarme pero me sentí algo mareada, me acerqué a la ventana y sentí unos golpeteos provenientes de alguna de las ventanas de los demás cuartos. De no haberme sentido tan mareada quizás hubiese ido a investigar pero no lo hice, me limité a dirigirme a la cocina lo más rápido que pude sin despertar a Mina, quien dormía. Di un rápido vistazo en el cuarto antes de irme, y allí vi la carta de Jonathan, un sentimiento amargo recorrió mi ser y sentí apretado el pecho, Jonathan debía estar llegando pronto y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo…

¿Evitarlo? ¿En qué estoy pensando? Debería estar alegre de que Jonathan estuviese sano y salvo, oír sobre su viaje, los paisajes, la gente, la mansión del Conde que fue a visitar por negocios, era emocionante, pero en ese momento no podía más que fingir interés.

Llegue a la sala de estar, parece más pequeña sin estar iluminada por las grandes arañas colgadas en el techo, me recuerda un poco a mi hogar.

Caminé despacio entre los grandes sillones, prendí una pequeña luz y me desplomé sobre uno de ellos. Escuche nuevamente ruidos, esta vez procedentes de la puerta.

Me alarme al pensar que pudiese ser Jonathan, pero pasaron varios segundos y no ocurrió nada, simplemente los mismos golpes una y otra vez. ¿Podría ser el viento?

Me siento ridículamente atraída a averiguar que causa esos golpes, pero algo me dice que no lo haga. ¿Sera un pobre animal tratando de refugiarse de la tormenta que veo venir? Si esa fuese mi casa le abriría la puerta sin pensar mucho, pero no era el caso.

Simplemente me acerque a una gran ventada que deja ver la entrada a la casa, allí vi un perro negro como la noche. No, más bien… parecía un enorme lobo, me asusté un poco al verlo pero enseguida me ataco de nuevo esa atracción, esa curiosidad y temblando salí corriendo de allí sin más, Mina apareció de repente frente a mí en mi corrida descontrolada y me detuvo abrazándome mientras yo trataba de zafarme de ella locamente. Grité y forcejeé con ella hasta que me cansé y casi de rodillas ante ella. Mina me sacudió desesperada preguntándome que me había ocurrido, yo no pude emitir una palabra, estaba atónita con la mirada perdida en el vacío. Así como estaba Mina me llevo a acostarme, y dejó allí diciéndome que me prepararía algo caliente para tomar….

Ni bien dejé a Lucy a Lucy allí corrí a pedirle ayuda a Nani, no quería dejar a Lucy sola en ese estado, hablamos unos instantes hasta que acordamos que yo cuidaría a Lucy mientras ella le preparaba algo caliente.

Apenas abrí la puerta vi la escena más irreal que pude haber imaginado.

Lucy estaba parada, corriendo frenética entre las ventanas, había allí una abierta de donde entraba un terrible viento de la tormenta que se avecinaba, el cielo rosa y relampagueando hizo la escena aun mas terrorífica. Me quedé estupefacta, realmente no sabía que debía hacer, trate de acercarme rápidamente, dejando caer algo que había sobre la mesa. Lucy se dio vuelta rápidamente y abrió los brazos como invitándome a abrazarla.

Mina… tengo esperanzas… — Dijo sonriendo como hacía años no la veía sonreír.

Lucy… ¿Qué ocurre? — Pregunté lo más natural que pude.

Querida Mina, creo que he encontrado la fe que me faltaba, ahora… ahora tengo salvación…

No entendí que ocurría pero Lucy se veía tan feliz que sonreí con un poco de miedo de la situación. Ella se aferró a mí con tanta alegría que tuve ganas de llorar y no sé porque…

Mina, ¿Podrías creer que he encontrado la fuerza, la forma… de ser feliz?

El poder del querer algo es muy fuerte… puedes conseguir lo que sea que desees Lucy…

Lucy me miró cabizbaja, y sonrío espeluznantemente, me pareció ver que se relamía pero debe haber sido efecto del sueño y la oscuridad del cuarto.

Me siento renovada, con fuerza, con ánimo, ese lobo que había visto fuera… de alguna manera logro entrar al cuarto de Mina durante su ausencia. Me había envuelto en un manto negro donde me ofreció el poder de tener lo que quisiera, a cambio de mi sangre. Tuve miedo unos instantes, pero luego recordé que me encontraba enferma y no sabía cuánto tiempo me quedara de vida, ¿Qué podría perder? Si estaba ante mí la oportunidad de tener lo que quisiera, no iba a dejar pasar esa chance… el lobo me mordió el cuello unos instantes en los que me sentí tan esperanzada y feliz que me asusté de mi misma.

Luego de toda eso y que Mina vuelva me sentí llena de vigor, me recostó con delicadeza en su cama y se sentó al lado mío. Nani llegó y me sirvió algo caliente, retirándose luego de verme tan sonriente. Mina, algo seria, se acerco a la ventana que continuaba abierta y se quedo mirando hacia afuera, vi que se llevo una mano a la boca algo sorprendida pero enseguida cerró aquella ventana. Rápidamente se llevo el dedo a la boca y se dio vuelta diciéndome:

Lucy… cielos, cuando quieres tienes tanta… fuerza…

Yo no pude decir nada, apenas inhale sentí como una salvaje locura inundaba mis pensamientos corrompiendo mi mente y haciéndome sentir sedienta.

Me levante temblando mientras Mina se me acercaba preocupada, y allí la empuje al suelo, con la menor fuerza que pude aun tratando de controlar esa fuerza que no me dejaba actuar por mí misma. Luchando contra mí misma me arrodillé con fuerza encima de ella rodeando con un brazo su cuerpo y tomando su espalda con mis dedos completamente fuera de control. Comencé a respirar agitada y algo extasiada y tome con mi otra mano su mano, la levanté dejando ver su dedo cortado, exhale unos instantes con fuerza, casi gimiendo y me llevé su dedo a mi boca, lamiéndolo con desesperación y conteniéndome para no morderla.

Mina me observó un poco aterrorizada pero sonrojada, y eso fue suficiente para que parara de hacerlo.

Lucy…

Mina alejó su dedo de mí, y mientras yo trataba de comprender todo lo ocurrido ella tomó mi mano temblorosa y se la llevo a su boca. Yo me sentí nuevamente agitada pero sorprendida y atónita a la vez. Mina me acerco su dedo cortado nuevamente y por más que intenté no pude evitar lamerlo con locura.

Comenzó a llover de un momento a otro. No comprendo que ocurre, pero es como si realmente aquel pacto de sangre estuviese comenzando a funcionar.


	5. Mina x Lucy cap 5

De repente oí un ruido y me despabilé, allí estaba Lucy, completamente blanca y con sangre derramándose de sus labios. No sé si aquella blancura casi extrema fue producto de un rayo que cayó iluminando de frente a Lucy que me miraba atónita.

Mire hacia la puerta rápidamente tras oír un ruido, y allí estaba Jonathan, que nos miraba pasmado, a pesar de haberlo notado Lucy no se movió, simplemente le lanzó una mirada irónica y sonriente. El no hizo más que dar un paso y fuertemente dijo:

— Lucy ¿Qué le has hecho a Mina?

— ¿Acaso parece que le hubiese hecho algo? — Respondió casi riendo.

— Mina aléjate de ella inmediatamente — Me gritó Jonathan, pero no pude alejarme de ella.

Al ver que no reaccionaba él se apresuró y me tomo de los hombros apartándome de Lucy, quien enseguida se paró y abriendo los brazos abrió su boca lo suficiente para que unos largos colmillos se asomaran. Jonathan descubrió un crucifijo que llevaba dentro del saco y los ojos de Lucy se abrieron hasta que se vio obligada a taparse usando el largo vestido blanco que llevaba, mientras se tapaba yo podía oírla sollozar, como si llorase, diciendo una y otra vez mi nombre, Jonathan se acerco cada vez más a ella hasta que la acorraló contra una de las ventanas, desde la cual Lucy saltó sin dificultad.

— Mina… ¿Desde cuándo Lucy se encuentra así? — Me pregunto Jonathan serio.

— Desde esta noche… había estado descansando y cuando volví ella… — No pude terminar la frase, estaba shockeada.

— Hay que llenar la casa con ajo y— Se detuvo en seco y se llevó la mano a la cara.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — Pregunte sospechando que el escondía algo.

— En mi viaje, bueno… conocí a un conde poderoso, el planeaba comprar unas propiedades aquí en Withby, me quede en su casa hasta que todo estuvo arreglado y el partió. Cuando volví la gente del pueblo me decía que era un milagro que hubiese vuelto, una mujer en una posada familiar que visité me conto que corrían rumores de que… — El me miro seriamente y volviéndose hacia la ventana por donde había saltado Lucy respiró hondo y dijo — El… era un vampiro… y si realmente, si acaso era verdad aquello… él, el conde, el vampiro, está aquí en Withby ahora…

No pude creer lo que oía, ¿vampiros? ¿No eran acaso una simple leyenda? Pero por más que lo pensé aquello encajaba con el reciente comportamiento de Lucy…

— Aun asi… debo encontrarla. — Intenté que Jonathan notara la seriedad de mi voz. Y aunque no respondió nada se acerco a abrazarme.

Por alguna razón lo abrasé pero sintiéndome intranquila. Como si a pesar que el estuviese a mi lado me faltara una parte de mi misma

Ese desgraciado de Jonathan… aun no comprendo que me sucedió pero aquel artefacto que no llegue a ver me provoco un dolor increíble, ¿Qué es este dolor que corre por mis venas?

Cuando creí que por fin tendría a Mina...

Me dispuse a caminar en busca de refugio, desgraciadamente no tenía dinero alguno ya que todas mis cosas habían quedado en la mansión Murray. No podía volver allí, así que me escondí en el bosque temiendo morir allí, pero conforme pasaban los días no ocurría nada, solo un inmenso malestar que me invadía, como un hambre voraz y salvaje. Con mucho esfuerzo logré atrapar un pequeño conejo, pero en cuanto lo tuve en mis manos no pude hacer más que desgarrarlo con mis uñas, que estaban más afiladas que las de una persona común por lo que noté, y teniéndolo allí lo único que hice fue morderlo y llenarme de su sangre. Intenté comer su carne aun sabiendo que podía llevarme a contraer alguna enfermedad, pero mas allá que no sentí deseos de comer, al pasar los días tampoco contraje ningún tipo de enfermedad.

No estoy segura cuando tiempo ha pasado desde que hui de Mina, solo sé que de alguna forma sigo viva, pero mi sed no se aplaca, y aunque he probado casi todo animal que vivía en ese bosque mi hambre cada vez es más insaciable.

Debo ir al pueblo allí quizás encuentre algo, pero… mis ropas están completamente cubiertas de tierra y sangre ¿Cómo podría ir? Debo volver por mis cosas.

Me asomé por aquella ventana, la misma por la que había huido, con la mayor delicadeza que pude, y al entrar pude observar a Mina dormir. Me quede allí unos momentos tan solo observándola. Por alguna razón era la única habitación de la casa que no estaba repleta de ajo, el cual me mareaba y hacía sentir débil. Me dispuse a buscar mi bolso, y allí lo vi, debajo de la cama de Mina, por lo que me acerque lentamente y tratando de no despertarla, pero Mina abrió los ojos y allí me vio, frente a su cama toda sucia y llena de sangre.

— Lucy… querida Lucy… — Mina se lanzó a mis brazos y me abrazó de tal forma que me hizo desear quedarme allí de nuevo, como si nada hubiese pasado. Unas lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos.

— Mina… lo siento… no puedo estar aquí ya nunca más… Yo… Yo ya he vendido mi alma, ya no tengo lugar aquí, a tu lado…

— No, no puede ser… — Mina me miro llena de tristeza y secó mis lagrimas con su mano.

— Mina, lo siento — Dije de nuevo quebrada.

— Lucy no me importa, eres mi amiga y lo eres pase lo que pase. — Me sonrió y un pensamiento angustiante recorrió mi mente…

¿Qué he hecho? Yo quería estar con ella y ahora eso nunca será posible…

Mina me observó unos momentos y tomándome de la mano me llevo a escondidas al baño.

— Oh por dios Lucy, ¿Acaso te has visto en un espejo? — Dijo Mina riendo, como si nada hubiese pasado. — Vamos a bañarte Lucy…

Me desnudé, y sorprendida noté al verme al espejo que estaba más pálida que nunca, pero con más vigor que nunca también. ¿Estoy viva o estoy muerta?

Mina se dispuso a bañarme, y me encontré totalmente alegra de estar allí con ella de nuevo, ella sonreía y me hacia bromas sobre lo ocurrido, y aunque todo eso parece un mal sueño, es la realidad, y me veo en el con esta nueva figura, pálida, sedienta de sangre y convertida en un demonio, con largos y afilados colmillos, y largas uñas capaces de desgarrar la carne sin problemas. Temo por Mina, no podría soportar hacerle daño, pero ahora soy un monstruo, no soy más Lucy, su amiga.

Lucy se ve apenada y arrepentida, si acaso hubiese alguna forma de curarla, podría llamar al Dr Van Hellsing… pero si él la viese en este estado procedería a… No pude terminar aquel pensamiento, me llené de miedo y dolor.

Volvimos al cuarto en silencio, Lucy no ha dicho nada desde hace rato. La recosté en mi cama y me recosté junto a ella. Sus ojos se ven más brillantes que nunca, me pregunto si será por su piel blanca como el papel. Tragué un poco de saliva con dificultad sabiendo que lo que debía preguntarle era difícil.

— Lucy… Acaso eres… ¿Un vampiro? — Lucy abrió los ojos con una expresión de inmenso dolor.

— No lo sé Mina, sospecho que si pero… yo, yo solo quería… tenerte a mi lado, para mi sola, solo desee eso… fue lo que pedí a cambio de mi sangre, y no obtuve mas nada que este terrible dolor y monstruosidad.

Me sentí inmensamente angustiada de ver que lo único que había querido ella era no perderme, ya sabía de mi casamiento, y que era probable que me mudase lejos con Jonathan, no a Londres, sino mas lejos aun. Y que sería prácticamente imposible vernos, y quizá hasta escribirnos seguido, ya que tanto Jonathan como yo estaríamos con mucho trabajo.

Ella, había olvidado todo el asunto de su propio casamiento, para estar conmigo. Y yo no lo vi, solo estuve preocupada por disfrutar de su estadía, pero sin olvidar a Jonathan. Que ciega he sido, y por mi culpa ahora ella…

Lucy se acurrucó en mi pecho como una pequeña niña y se quedo allí, le acaricie su lacio cabello negro hasta que me quede dormida.

Cuando me desperté ella ya no estaba allí, pero había una rosa roja a mi lado. Se había llevado su bolso, y me llené de miedo y angustia al pensar en no verla nunca más. Lucy, si pudieses estar conmigo aun ahora.

Jonathan apareció de repente e inspeccionó la habitación, notando la ausencia de ajo, por lo cual me regañó.

— Nada me ha pasado Jonathan, todo está en orden como ves. — El me miró sorprendido y yo también noté el tono de molestia con el que había hablado, y solo atiné a desviar mi mirada.

— Mina, Lucy es un vampiro, por ningún motivo vuelvas a estar con ella, la gente del pueblo ya se enteró de la llegada del conde y ya ha habido casos de asesinatos.

— ¡Lucy no haría algo así jamás! — Grité.

— Lucy ya no es Lucy, ¿No lo entiendes? — Jonathan se dio media vuelta. — Nani ya se ha comunicado con el Sr Van Hellsing y ya está al tanto de toda la situación tanto de Lucy como del Conde.

— Jonathan, ¿Qué has hecho? Has condenado a Lucy a la muerte.

— Mina, Lucy ya está muerta. — Dijo saliendo y cerrando la puerta frente a mí.

No deseaba dejar a Mina así como así, pero con Jonathan cerca me era imposible seguir allí. Ya con ropa nueva y dinero pude descansar en una pequeña habitación los días alejada de la luz del sol, me sorprendí al escuchar de un conde que había llegado al pueblo, pero más me sorprendí al escuchar que él era acusado de ser un vampiro. No podía ser, ¿Acaso aquel lobo era él? De ser así debía encontrarlo, me había mentido y había causado que perdiera a Mina, contrario a lo que yo había pedido a cambio de mi sangre. Lo debo encontrar y tratar de revertir todo esto. Quizás el tenga la forma de volverme…

Me sentí completamente desesperanzada, por más que lo pensara parecía imposible poder deshacer aquel error, pero si no lo intentaba nunca lo sabría. Así que me dispuse a andar por el barrio escuchando historias, información, rumores, todo lo que me llevara a él.

Las noches pasaron y aunque lo buscaba entre la oscuridad de la noche nunca lograba verlo, aunque sentía cerca una presencia sombría como la mía. Cada una de esas noches pasaba unas horas observando a Mina desde los arboles que rodeaban su casa, la observaba a cada minuto y veía sus discusiones con Jonathan, sus llantos, todo. Y siempre me sentía apenada de no poder estar allí para abrazarla y hacerla sonreír.

De un momento a otro una gran figura negra me envolvió, y sentí unos enormes ojos rojos mirarme de cerca, en cuanto atiné a girar sobre mi misma lo vi, un hombre alto y pálido, con un enorme saco gris.

— Que bella dama esa que observas. — Dijo relamiéndose y mostrando sus grandes colmillos, notablemente más afilados y grandes que los míos.

— ¡No te atrevas a acercarte! — Le dije mientras me incorporaba y levantaba mis brazos tapando la ventana.

El no se inmutó, dirigió su vista a mí y con solo agitar su mano logró casi hacerme caer de allí, lo que me hizo ver la enorme diferencia de poder. ¿Acaso no podré defender a Mina? No podía resignarme a que ella acabara como yo, siendo un monstruo. Debía luchar y vencer.


	6. Mina x Lucy cap 6

He estado hablando con Jonathan, el dice que el profesor Van Helsing está en camino, francamente no se qué pensar, aun no puedo aceptar que Lucy se haya convertido en…

Necesito despejar mi mente, ella sigue siendo mi amiga, y no hay nada que nuestro amor no pueda vencer. Nani está muy preocupada también, todos aquí insisten en que no salga de la casa y que me mantenga en un ambiente con ajos y demás "hechizos" que no dejen acercarse a esos seres oscuros, como ellos los llaman, aunque el pensar en la pobre Lucy no me trae ninguna imagen como la que ellos describen, la vi tan pálida y asustada, casi angustiada. Debo hablar con el Van Helsing antes que haga nada, aun tengo una pequeña esperanza que Lucy pueda volver a quien era.

Jonathan había tomado guardia toda la noche, durante la madrugada pude alcanzar a oír unos pasos que iban y venían, ¿Sera que había llegado el profesor? Abrí con delicadeza la puerta y allí los vi a los tres, el profesor llevaba consigo una estaca y estaba haciendo unas señas, cuando comprendí que era lo que quería decir corrí hacia ellos desesperada.

¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué están siquiera pensando hacer? — No pude ni siquiera saludar como correspondía al profesor.

Mina, debemos acabar con Lucy antes que siga muriendo gente en el pueblo — Dijo Jonathan seriamente.

Lucy no sería capaz de eso, antes que hagan semejante cosa deseo ver pruebas de esto de lo que acusan a la pobre Lucy.

Señorita Mina — Dijo con tranquilidad Van Helsing — Si ese es su deseo así será.

Jonathan lo miró sorprendido y luego asintió. Me sentí un poco aliviada, pero luego me di cuenta que eso significaba que no existía forma de que ella vuelva a lo que era, y eso me lleno de un inmenso y profundo dolor.

Todas las noches miro por la ventana de mi cuarto a ver si puedo ver a Lucy cerca, pero hace días que ella no se presenta, y saldría si no fuese por el verdadero asesino, el conde que vino de Transilvania. De pensar en que él es el culpable me lleno de una inevitable ira y dolor, ¿podría yo haber evitado que Lucy terminara de esa forma? No sé cuando volveré a verla para empezar, y temo por su bienestar, si es que aun puede tenerlo.

Hace días que vigilo a Mina entre las sombras, el conde no volvió a aparecerse, por suerte ya que no estoy en condiciones para enfrentarlo, debo descubrir la forma de evitar que se acerque a Mina. Puedo sentir la presencia de alguien más en la casa, pero desgraciadamente aun no descubro quien es, sea quien sea tengo el presentimiento que estoy en peligro.

He visto salir a Jonathan, y junto a él a un hombre que nunca había visto nunca, salieron atentos y mirando alrededor, ¿Acaso buscaban al conde? De cualquier forma eso significaba que allí solo estaban Mina y Nani, podía aprovechar aquel momento para hablar con ella.

Mina estaba sentada frente a su espejo peinándose, me acerque por detrás de ella de a poco, notando que no podía verme en aquel gran espejo. Mina se levantó al notar que la ventana había quedado abierta, y al girarse se vio sorprendida por mi presencia.

Lucy, ¿Dónde has estado estos días que no has venido? — Pareciera que Mina aun no comprende la gravedad de la situación.

Mina, es un tanto difícil acercarme con Jonathan y los demás cerca.

Ellos han salido a buscarte Lucy, dicen que van a probar que has asesinado a gente del pueblo, y una vez hayan probado eso te buscaran para destruirte. — Mina terminó de hablar con dificultad.

Yo no he matado a nadie, me he alimentado de animales del bosque… — Es lo más sincero y delicado que pude decir, aunque Mina me miró apenada.

En ese caso no habrá problema si no pueden probar aquello de lo que te acusan. — Mina sonrió levemente.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio cuando de repente sentí una presencia tenebrosa que rodeaba la casa, y mi peor temor se volvió realidad, era aquel conde, y seguramente iba en busca de Mina, quien había despojado su cuarto de los ajos y las protecciones. Que tonta había sido, esperando que ella hiciera tal cosa con tal de verla y exponiéndola a un peligro mayor.

El conde se posó sobre la ventana de Mina mirándome con una sonrisa burlona. Mina estaba estupefacta y lo único que pudo atinar a hacer fue aferrarse a mí. El dio un paso hacia adelante y agitando un poco sus manos hizo estallar los vidrios de todo el cuarto, lo que provocó que en instantes Nani entrada por la puerta desesperada. Apenas abrió la puerta el conde se abalanzó sobre ella y Mina gritó, me lancé sobre aquella figura oscura justo a tiempo antes que le hiciese algo a la indefensa Nani. Las garras de aquel monstruo rasgaron mi ropa y provocaron que mi sangre brotara de mi brazo herido, miré a Mina que se llevaba las manos a la cara espantada y procure no mostrarme adolorida. El conde me observó sorprendido, y en el instante que levantó nuevamente su brazo para atacar Mina atravesó su brazo un cuchillo que había en una bandeja cerca de su cama, el conde se volvió hacia ella con seriedad, no se había inmutado en absoluto por aquello. Nani había caído desmayada, y Mina continuaba forcejeando mientras el conde la miraba.

Lucy… Ya veo porque deseas tanto a esta mujer… — Dijo el riendo fuertemente, lo que asustó a Mina aun mas.

No te atrevas. — Dije amenazante, mostrando mis colmillos.

Elevó un poco su mano y Mina perdió la conciencia, se dirigió como dormida a su cama y allí se recostó, apenas ella se quedó quieta él se dirigió a la ventana y allí se sentó mirándome, enseguida noté que yo apenas podía moverme, me sentía como atada. Escuché unos gritos provenientes de afuera y cuando me volví hacia el conde pude ver como se transformaba en una especie de lobo y se alejaba de allí saltando por la ventana. Y allí se abrió la puerta detrás de mí que apenas estaba empezando a poder moverme.

Pude ver a Jonathan y a aquel extraño encapuchado, ellos observaron a Nani en el piso y a Mina desmayada sobre la cama pálida

Monstruo, ¿Qué has hecho? — Dijo aquel hombre extraño.

Yo no he sido — dije desesperada tratando de moverme con normalidad.

Lucy… por tu bien mas te vale que Mina este sana y salva — Dijo Jonathan lleno de ira.

Mina recuperó la conciencia unos instantes después, pero aquel hombre encapuchado ya me sostenía dispuesto a clavarme una estaca que tenía en su mano.

Mina se acerco a mí gritando y empujando a Jonathan.

Jonathan ¿Qué están haciendo? Ella no ha sido la causante de todo esto, ha sido aquel hombre extraño.

Ella es como el — Dijo aquel hombre que aun me sostenía. — Es un vampiro como Dracula.

Ella me ha protegido, a mí y a Nani. — Dijo Mina rogando. Jonathan la miró y le hizo una seña a aquel hombre para que me soltara.

Corrí a los brazos de Mina, y ella cayó de rodillas ante mi quebrada en llanto.

Profesor Van Helsing — Dijo Jonathan en voz baja. — Dejémoslo para más adelante.

Probablemente en otro momento no lo hubiera oído, pero al parecer mi audición había mejorado junto con mi rapidez y fuerza.

Jonathan, tu deberías saber bien que no soy capaz de dañar a Mina. Y aun ahora, siendo lo que soy, no podría siquiera imaginarlo.

Jonathan, Lucy no ha siquiera lastimado a nadie, no tienen porque asesinarla…

Señorita Mina — Dijo ese hombre al que llamaban Van Helsing. — Ella es un vampiro y no hay forma de que vuelva a ser quien era, es un monstruo que se alimenta de sangre, de la vida de otros, y no tiene salvación alguna ella ahora.

Observé con tristeza como Mina sollozaba al escuchar aquello.

Entonces… — Hice una pausa. — Mientras ese conde este cerca déjenme ser quien le haga frente, y cuando por fin acabe con el podrán matarme. Tan solo permítanme seguir aquí para cuidar a Mina así como ustedes.

Vi como ellos se miraban y asentían lentamente.

Lucy, no quiero perderte, ni ahora ni nunca, amiga mía…

Mina, este es el camino que he decidido, quizás cometí el peor error de mi vida, pero si el ser este monstruo me permitirá poder protegerte entonces estoy satisfecha de mi decisión.

Mina se aferro a mí y suplicó que la dejaran a solas conmigo. Ellos dudaron pero al fin se alejaron dejándonos solas.

Lucy, ¿Acaso te quedaras aquí a partir de ahora? — me miró esperanzada.

No puedo querida Mina, debo irme y tú debes colocar los ajos y todas las protecciones que te han indicado a fin que seres como yo y aquel conde no puedan acercarse. Ya ves lo que ha ocurrido por darme lugar a mí para entrar aquí.

Lucy… — Mina no dijo más nada y solo me abrazó.

Nos acostamos como cuando éramos niñas, hablamos durante tanto tiempo que pudimos ver que empezaba a salir el sol, esa era mi hora de irme y aunque Mina no quería sabía que yo debía partir de allí cuando antes. La mire unos instantes y le bese la frente con ternura, ella sonrió y me vio alejarme.

Lucy, ¿no puedes transformarte? — Mina me lo pregunto un tanto nerviosa.

Nunca lo intenté. — Dije riendo un poco.

Si lo logras por favor muéstramelo. — Mina sonrió y se recostó.

Claro Mina. — Dije en voz baja.

Salí de allí lo más rápido que pude, corriendo entre los arboles e internándome en el bosque con una sonrisa que no podía esconder. Era la guardiana de Mina durante las noches, su protectora, ahora solo debía volverme más fuerte y acabar con aquel monstruo. Aunque aquel objetivo significara también mi muerte, morir protegiendo y salvando a Mina era la mejor manera de morir que podía pensar.


	7. Mina x Lucy cap 7

Pasé varios días internada en el bosque, vigilando a Mina por las noches y oculta de día, pero no perdía el tiempo, use cada minuto libre para entrenar mi cuerpo y dominar mi fuerza sobrenatural, aprovechando que desde aquel pacto infernal ya no dormía. Me había vuelto notablemente más veloz y mi fuerza aumentaba cada día, me sentía con mucha energía y esperanzada en mi labor de cuidar a Mina, pero no debía olvidar que aquel conde era poderoso e inteligente por demás, es algo que se ve a simple vista.

Extraño escribir mi diario, ya no me es posible, no viviendo de esta forma, como un animal salvaje, aunque yo era menos que eso. Comenzó a llover de un momento a otro y el olor a barro y lluvia me trae recuerdos, imágenes de Mina y yo de jóvenes jugando en el parque que había en la parte de atrás de la mansión Murray, Nani siempre nos retaba y luego íbamos a bañarnos juntas, Mina y Nani me cuidaban como su propia familia, y al final del día un carruaje me pasaba a buscar por allí para llevarme a mi casa, a donde no deseaba volver realmente.

Eran recuerdos que debía atesorar hasta el fin de mis días, hasta que acabara con aquel conde… El pensar en que aquello seria el acto final antes de mi muerte aun me daba un poco de miedo, pero sabía que mi existencia no tenía lugar ya en este mundo, ni en el mundo de Mina. Me senté en unos bancos improvisados que había hecho con maderas del bosque, dentro de una cueva que había tomado como mi hogar, y observé la noche, el movimiento de los arboles, los relámpagos, y las hojas que arrastraba el viento. De repente una silueta fue descubierta y me dispuse a defenderme, cuando vi unos risos dorados asomarse delicadamente seguidos de un tembloroso cuerpo, era Mina ¿Cómo había logrado llegar hasta aquí?

Mina, ¿Qué haces aquí? Esta lluvioso y hace frio, ¿Acaso no recuerdas que estas en peligro?

Lo sé Lucy, pero debía verte… me apena tanto el que estés en soledad, dios sabe que estas comiendo y como estas durmiendo.

Mina, no te preocupes por mí... — Traté de sonreír un poco. — Yo no duermo, no tengo necesidad de dormir.

Oh Lucy... te traje algo. — Mina dejó ver un canasto y me lo entregó. Miré rápidamente y pude ver que contenía comida.

Mina, ¿acaso tu...? — Mina me sonrió y se sonrojó un poco.

Claro, claro que si... ya que pedirle a Nani hubiese causado que sospechen que iba a buscarte lo hice todo yo misma... — Mina apartó la mirada de repente. — Lamento si no tiene el mejor sabor, creo que el no haber cocinado casi nunca en mi vida puede llegar a ser bastante incomodo.

No, no Mina, seguramente este delicioso...

Mina sonrió y eso fue como una luz para mí, pero rápidamente recordé que aun era de noche y que aquel conde podía estar cerca, el regañar a Mina no tendría sentido, ya que ella había hecho aquello por mí, y eso me llenaba de alegría y fuerza.

Lucy, ¿Qué has estado haciendo todos estos días? — Preguntó Mina preocupada.

Bueno... sé que sonara extraño, pero estuve digamos, tratando de dominar mi fuerza, ósea... estos poderes...

Oh... — Mina se quedó pensando unos instantes. — ¿Todo eso es por mi?

Oh... Bueno en realidad si... — Me sonrojé un poco.

Me quedé un poco dubitativa, y luego de unos momentos Mina se acercó a mí y me abrazó, sentí sus dedos calientes sobre mí rostro, se alejó un poco de mí y me miró con ternura, luego de eso acerco sus labios a mi frente y me besó sostenidamente unos instantes. Aquello llenó mi alma de una especie de vida, y me sentí terriblemente deseosa de que ese momento durara para siempre. Faltaba poco para el amanecer, eso me tranquilizaba, pero faltaba tiempo aun, y eso significaba que Mina aun corría peligro.

Cerré los ojos un instante apartando mi mirada de la salida de aquella cueva, queriendo solo disfrutar del calor de Mina unos momentos más. Pero en cuanto levanté mis brazos para abrazar a Mina un estruendo sonó cerca de aquel lugar y tras él una enorme silueta negra. Abrí los ojos de par en par viendo como un destello negro entraba rápidamente desde allí, aparte bruscamente a Mina e interpuse mi cuerpo entre ella y aquel destello oscuro, sentí como me atravesaba de lado a lado y como la sangre brotaba de mi cuerpo y de mi boca, la sangre brotaba de mí a borbotones y solo pude ver como Mina se llevaba una mano a al rostro tratando de entender la situación, la sangre no me dejaba hablar por lo que solo miré a Mina de reojo y le sonreí un poco. Cuando volví mi vista hacia afuera noté que allí no había nada, aquella silueta había desaparecido.

Lucy se ve terriblemente herida, es de no creer que aun siga en pie, solo se ve un poco sorprendida y cansada.

Lucy... Lucy ¿Te encuentras bien? — Me sentía terrible de no poder acercarme mucho más a ella.

Me encuentro bien, solo un poco adolorida... — dijo sonriendo un poco.

¿Qué fue aquello? ¿Acaso fue aquel conde?

No lo sé Mina... pero algo intentó hacerte y no podía permitirlo.

Los primeros rayos de sol se asomaron de repente y Lucy se encogió sobre sí misma deslizándose hasta un rincón oscuro. La sangre seguía brotando de su vestido blanco pero Lucy no se veía adolorida, respiré hondo y me acerqué a ella.

Mina debes marcharte, no te preocupes por mí, en un rato esta herida sanará. Ahora que es de día puedes marcharte tranquila que nada te pasará. — Lucy dijo esto último casi como si se estuviese durmiendo y supe que debía descansar tranquila.

Lucy... gracias, gracias querida mía... — Lo dije en voz baja alejándome mientras veía que Lucy me sonreía un poco.

En cuanto llegué a la mansión entre en mi cuarto con cuidado que nadie me viese y me acosté, terriblemente cansada y aun pasmada por aquella extraña silueta que había causado tal herida mortal en Lucy.

Desde que llegué de Transilvania noté a Mina rara, distante, y demasiado enfocada en Lucy. Aun no puedo creer que aquel hombre con quien había hecho negocios allí era eso llamado "Vampiro" ¿No eran aquellas criaturas solo mitos? Al parecer no, la joven Lucy ya era una de ellos y aun así Mina insiste en cuidar de ella, es increíble tal lazo de amistad, que va más allá de la vida y la muerte, la maravilla y el horror... Quizás en algún punto siento algo de envidia de aquel amor incondicional, pero ahora lo que más me preocupa es que Mina se ve realmente obsesionada con su amiga, y aunque no es mi deseo que ella muera, sé que me veré obligado a acabar con ella ni bien aquel conde sea eliminado.

Pasaron varios días y Mina se ve aparentemente tranquila, sonríe un poco pero se ve preocupada, por más que intento acercarme ella responde a mi muy fríamente y sus besos se sienten casi distraídos. Debo hablar seriamente con ella o no podre seguir permaneciendo fuerte cada día hasta que todo esto termine, hoy a la noche iré a su cuarto y entablare una seria charla.

Cayó la noche y tomando valor me dispuse a entrar al cuarto de Mina, traté de no ser ruidoso para no causar pánico en la casa. Escuché unos ruidos extraños provenientes del cuarto de Mina, por lo cual me acerque lentamente para escuchar. Era la voz de Mina y... ¿Lucy? Sé que Mina no corría peligro pero aun así me quedé escuchando.

Lucy, deberías ver cómo te ves trepando así las ventanas... creo que ni en nuestra niñez eras tan enérgica. — Oí a Mina reír y suspirar luego.

Que grosera eres Mina al burlarte de mis "poderes". — Lucy dijo aquella última palabra en tono burlón y escuche como si alguien pisara pesadamente el suelo, luego unos pasos y unas pequeñas risas.

Mina, te voy a hacer mía... — Dijo Lucy con una voz seria y áspera.

Oh Lucy... no deberíamos hacer este tipo de cosas... — Mina se escuchaba un poco nerviosa.

Mina, esto no te va a doler, voy a ser cuidadosa... — Lucy reía un poco.

Luego de eso oí unos pasos más y una especie de caída, lo que me alarmó y me hizo entrar lleno de pánico y furia. Allí estaba Lucy, encima de Mina ambas sobre la cama, Lucy sostenía su muñeca y sus colmillos estaban asomados cerca del cuello de Mina.

Ambas me miraron sorprendidas y yo me quede estupefacto, sin entender la situación, Lucy se incorporó un poco y me miro molesta.

Jonathan... ¿Qué haces aquí irrumpiendo en mi cuarto en mitad de la noche?

Mina, yo escuche ruidos extraños... oí que Lucy quería hacert—

Oh Jonathan querido... ¿Acaso has caído en la actuación de Lucy? Solo estamos jugando un poco... ¿Cierto Lucy?

Claro, toda esta situación es realmente grave y soy consciente de ello, pero creo que a pesar de todo debemos tratar de disfrutar y reír un poco, al menos mientras yo pueda.

¡Lucy! Eres terriblemente egoísta en pensar así — Levanté la voz lo cual hizo enojar bastante a Mina. — Venir aquí, exponiendo a Mina, a todos... ¿Crees que no lo noté? Ella se deshace de los ajos, de todas sus protecciones con tal de que vengas aquí. Y tu... ¿Sera que piensas que estas en condiciones de defenderla? ¿De aquel hombre? ¿Acaso de de v—

¡Jonathan! Ya basta... — Mina me miró seriamente y luego me dio la espalda.

Es verdad que me expongo, pero es decisión mía, no culpes a Lucy... — Mina se tambaleo un poco, lo cual me pareció extraño, pero luego vi que sobre su mesa de luz había unos vasos vacios.

Mina ¿Estuviste bebiendo algo? — Vi que Lucy me miró sorprendida buscando con la mirada que había visto yo. Y me di cuenta que lo había descubierto cuando su expresión cambio a una leve tristeza.

Mina... — Dijo Lucy lentamente. — ¿Es verdad lo que dice Jonathan? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué? — Se le acerco tomándola de los hombros, mientras Mina parecía cada vez mas mareada.

Lucy... Lucy... — Mina reía tontamente ante los ojos de Lucy y míos, quienes nos miramos sintiendo un poco de lastima. Mina nunca había tomado, y seguramente toda aquella situación la había empujado a eso.

Mina se tropezó de repente y para mi sorpresa Lucy la sostuvo sin esfuerzo alguno, era algo de no creer ver a la frágil y delicada Lucy sostener el cuerpo de Mina. Era simplemente sobrenatural.

Lucy... — Seguía murmurando una y otra vez Mina tratando de reincorporarse.

Mina, calma ahora te pondré en tu cama y descansaras...

De un momento a otro Mina tomó a Lucy del rostro con la mirada casi perdida y trató de decir algo, Lucy y yo nos miramos nuevamente sin comprenderla. El rostro de Mina se convirtió de repente, se llenó de ira y con la fuerza que tenía intento derribar a Lucy, quien no se inmutó pero no cabía en sí de sorpresa.

Mina ¿Qué te ocurre? — Decía Lucy una y otra vez mientras se tapaba la cara de los golpes infantiles de Mina.

Lucy, Lucy... — Continuó Mina tontamente.

Lucy se alejó unos pasos hacia atrás y en cuanto bajó el brazo recibió un empujón de Mina que provoco que trastabillara y cayera por la ventana. Corrí hacia allí pero tan pronto me acerque Lucy ya se encontraba nuevamente allí, había dado un salto aparentemente, lo cual me sorprendió ya que aquella ventana estaba a por lo menos 10 metros del suelo. Se quitó unas cuantas hojas del cabello y se quedó mirando fijamente a Mina. Quien seguía con la misma expresión de furia, Lucy se acerco lentamente mientras veíamos que unas lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de Mina. Me sentí realmente inútil y rechazado con tal solo haber visto toda aquella escena, pero justo cuando pensé que no podía sentirme más miserable ocurrió algo que jamás hubiera imaginado. Mina tomó nuevamente a Lucy, esta vez con ambas manos fuertemente, una en su cintura y otra en su cabeza, y ante la mirada atónita de los dos ella acercó rápidamente su rostro al de Lucy dejando ver un beso lleno de angustia y desesperación. Lucy no reaccionó, tan pronto Mina alejó su rostro ella se quedo allí desconcertada mirándola. Luego de unos momentos Lucy me miró a mí y no sé realmente que expresión habré puesto que causa una mirada llena de duda en Lucy, quien solo atinó a dejar salir un sollozo quebrado y se dejó caer allí en llanto. Miré rápidamente a Mina quien se encontraba sentada en su cama observando como ausente la situación, y me fui de allí, sin más, sin saber que había ocurrido exactamente. Cerré la puerta y me dispuse a irme caminando lo más tranquila y naturalmente de allí, mientras oía el llanto desconsolado de Lucy y el silencio de Mina.


	8. Mina x Lucy cap 8

No puedo recordar nada de lo ocurrido ayer, solo sé que me levante con mucho dolor de cabeza y mi cuarto un tanto desordenado. Lo primero que pensé al despertar fue en Lucy, ¿Cómo estará ella? Miré rápidamente a mí alrededor buscando mi abrigo, pero ante mi sorpresa apareció _Jonathan asomándose antes que pudiera llegar a abrigarme, traía en su mano temblorosa una cruz._

Jonathan... ¿Qué ocurre? — No podía comprender el porqué de su nerviosismo.

Mina, ese... ese monstruo... — Por alguna razón se lo veía sudar al hablar. — Esa mujer... ¡Lucy! ¡La muerta en vida! Debe... ¡Morir!

¿De qué estás hablando Jonathan? — Ni bien termine de decirlo me acerqué y le di una cachetada mientras sentía las lagrimas brotar de mis ojos.

Jonathan se quedó unos instantes quieto y luego me tomo de las manos con un gesto amargo, suspiró y lo vi tomar aire como para decir algo sumamente importante.

Mina, no sabes cuánto he anhelado volver aquí a tu lado, cumplir nuestros sueños, el poder casarnos, tener una familia juntos... Y ahora vengo aquí, y descubro que lo último que pareces desear es mi compañía, ¿Tanto te preocupa esa mujer? ¿Esa muerta en vida?

No hables así de Lucy, ella es mi amiga y siempre lo será, sin importar nada...

Tu vida corre peligro gracias a esa mujer, ella... — Solté las manos de Jonathan de repente y él se quedó callado.

Ella me cuida, nada me ocurrirá porque ella está a mi lado...

Mina, ella no dejará de ser un vampiro jamás, y ni bien acabemos con el conde procederemos a acabar también con ella por el bien d—

¿De quién, Jonathan? ¿Acaso la crees capaz de lastimar a alguien? — Dije casi gritando.

Es un monstruo que debe ser destruido como tal...

No pude escuchar mas nada. Salí corriendo y tan solo tomé un abrigo que había colgado cerca de la puerta de salida y que pertenecía al mismo Jonathan, atravesé la gran puerta apenas notando el frio que hacia fuera, me quede allí mirando el sol y sabiendo que Lucy no aparecería allí para abrazarme, para decirme que todo saldría bien. No hasta la noche, ¿Qué debería hacer? Volver y reconciliarme con Jonathan iba en contra de mi orgullo, y no podía quedarme allí afuera para siempre, por lo que decidí tan solo ir de paseo al pueblo.

Caminé maravillada por las luces y los letreros llamativos, las tabernas alegres, la gente paseando, los niños ruidosos que de vez en cuando me chocaban incluso en sus correteadas, se veía todo tan alegre, aunque a veces la gente me miraba y reían, y con razón... estaba con una especie de camisón y un saco de hombre, que no combinaba para nada con mis zapatos blancos. De un momento a otro escuché que alguien me llamaba.

Señorita Mina, ¡señorita Mina! — Escuchaba una voz pero por más que miraba alrededor mío no veía de quien provenía.

¿Quién es? — Me alejé un poco de la gente pero no lograba encontrar a aquella persona.

De repente alguien tocó mi hombro y aunque me sobresalté un poco fingí no haberme sorprendido.

¿Quién eres pequeño? — Pregunté mirándolo con ternura.

Usted no me conoce señorita Mina, soy el hermano menor de Lucy Westenra, mi nombre es Byron Westenra.

Ante mi tenia a un joven adolescente que me miraba con un gesto lleno de preocupación y valentía a la vez, me recordó un poco a Lucy por mirada, lo que me puso un tanto melancólica.

¿Qué se te ofrece? — Pregunté fingiendo indiferencia, eso era un defecto que todos los que me conocían solían resaltar.

¿Usted acaso... podría decirme como esta mi hermana? Luego que se marchara a Londres nunca se comunicó con nosotros, y no nos proporcionó tampoco información de su paradero... — No pude evitar sentirme algo angustiada, no podía contarle la verdad ni a él ni a nadie.

Ella se encuentra bien, a punto de casarse con Lord Arthur y...

Ella está aquí, la he visto con mis propios ojos. — La seriedad en su mirada me dejó sin palabras y unos instantes después sonreí tratando de encontrar la forma de salir de esa situación.

Yo no le he visto por aquí, habrás visto a alguna persona parecida... — La expresión del joven volvió a ser de angustia, y rápidamente agachó su cabeza en señal de disculpas.

Mis disculpas señorita Mina, por favor comprenda que el no saber de mi preciada hermana es algo doloroso... al menos para mí, por favor permítame invitarle una bebida caliente para pasar este frio.

Era un joven realmente cordial y educado, como Lucy, y ese solo hecho hizo que no pudiera decir que no.

Pasaron varias horas de charlas, era increíble que en ese tiempo haya conocido más cosas de la familia de Lucy que en todos los años de amistad y charlas con ella, tal vez ni la misma Lucy sabia todas esas cosas que el Joven Byron me contaba. En cuanto miré hacia afuera note que ya anochecía, y eso me alarmó ya que seguramente Jonathan habría salido a buscarme, y corría peligro estando yo fuera de la mansión.

Señorita Mina ¿Se encuentra bien? — Me preguntó de repente notando mis nervios.

Lo siento, es solo que no me di cuenta de que era tan tarde y seguro en mi hogar estén preocupados por mí.

No se preocupe señorita Mina, yo la acompañare hasta allí para que se sienta segura. — Me sonrió de repente, y noté que su parecido con Lucy era increíble.

Nos dispusimos a salir de allí, mientras caminábamos Byron miraba de reojo los alrededores del pueblo, quizás aun busca a Lucy, a quien probablemente vio, pero no podía dejar que nadie se entere de la situación. Yo trataba de caminar rápidamente pero el joven insistía en que no hacía falta apurarme ya que contaba con su compañía, ya no faltaba mucho para llegar pero me sentía terriblemente intranquila y nerviosa.

Estábamos llegando a un pequeño camino de arboles antes de llegar a la mansión cuando de repente un lobo salvaje saltó en el medio de el camino, Byron rápidamente y sin dudar un instante sacó una navaja de su bolsillo y se dispuso a defenderme.

Que enorme y feo perro... — Dijo riendo.

Aquel lobo negro como el carbón abrió los ojos rojos de par en par y dejó salir un rugido infernal que pareció silenciar aun más la noche que nos aprisionaba. Se lanzó de repente sobre Byron quien apenas pudo esquivarlo y que apenas fue tocado por uno de sus filosos colmillos, no había logrado asestarle una puñalada lo cual lo hizo poner una expresión de molestia y decepción. Aquel lobo se giro hacia mí y ni bien traté de alejarme trastabille y caí, el joven Byron ya estaba corriendo hacia mi cuando note que tenia al lobo prácticamente encima.

En el instante que sentí su caliente y rancio aliento algo saltó de un arbusto embistiéndolo, parecía un perro salvaje, el cual empezó a ladrar descontrolado fijando sus enormes ojos color avellana en mí. Me paré confundida y sintiendo que debía alejarme en ese mismo instante.

Señorita Mina, ¡Corra AHORA! — Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo el joven Byron.

Me alejé corriendo mientras giraba de tanto en tanto para ver la situación, cuando llegue a la cima de la subida que daba al final del camino y el portón de la entrada de la mansión Murray me giré, y vi a aquel enorme perro mientras Byron y aquel perro lo rodeaban. El lobo embistió al joven Byron quien salió corriendo asumiendo que eso se había convertido en una riña de perros, pero aquel lobo procedió a correr tras de mí, por lo que continúe y llegue a la puerta. Maldita mi suerte al descubrir que no tenía la llave, que aquel saco no era mi saco y que no tenia forma de entrar.

El lobo saltó embistiendo la puerta y cayendo a mis espaldas, enseguida aquel perro apareció detrás de él y pude ver como encajó sus dientes en la espalda de aquel lobo infernal, el lobo se sacudió unas cuentas veces y cuando se deshizo de su atacante lanzó un rugido que nunca había oído antes, acto seguido apareció Van Helsing y Jonathan quienes estaban en la mansión, ambos con sus crucifijos. Oí al doctor recitar unas oraciones que el aullido del lobo y los gimoteos del perro no me dejaron comprender. Un extraño humo se desprendió de aquellas dos criaturas, y lo último que recuerdo es que apenas el lobo se alejo sentí que me desvanecía y Jonathan me cargaba en sus brazos.

Apenas me desperté salí corriendo a la ventana que daba a la entrada. Allí vi al perro, y luego recordé que Lucy no se había hecho presente esa noche... una amarga y horrible sensación recorrió mi cuerpo, entonces corrí y la primer persona que me topé fue al doctor Van Helsing, a quien le rogué que me acompañara a ver a aquella pobre criatura que me había defendido, el dudó unos instantes y luego me acompañó. Resultó ser una persona muy bondadosa, aceptó ayudarme a entrar al pobre animal, y en silencio lo llevé al baño de servicio, el cual casi no era usado y no entraba nadie excepto Nani para limpiarlo. El pobre animal respiraba exhausto, y me sorprendí aunque no tanto al notar tras sumergirlo en una gran pileta de agua tibia lo que emergió no fue un perro, sino Lucy, quien me miraba un poco avergonzada.

Oh Lucy, ya me preguntaba yo por tu paradero... — Dije riendo un poco — Y veo que lograste controlar un poco más tus "poderes".

Si... — Lucy estaba completamente sonrojada.

¿Qué ocurre? — Pregunté algo extrañada.

Oh Mina no solo me has visto en esa forma horrible, sino que ahora me tienes aquí toda sucia, desnuda y lastimada... esta debe ser la peor imagen de mi que podría haber imaginado...

El pequeño cuerpo de Lucy tenia rasguños y algunas mordidas y raspones... Me arrodillé delicadamente sin que ella apartara su mirada de mí. Tomé su mano con mi mano y besé su dedo índice. Lucy no dijo nada.

Mina... ante anoche tu... — Lucy habló nerviosa y apartando la mirada. — Tú me besaste ¿Lo recuerdas? Acaso... ¿Podrá ser que sientas algo por mí? — Dijo finalmente tomando aire y sin detenerse para respirar.

Y sentí como mi corazón se retorcía sobre sí mismo.


	9. Mina x Lucy cap 9

Mina estaba atónita, se había sonrojado un poco y apartado la mirada.

— Yo... ¿Hice algo así? — Dijo tapándose un poco el rostro.

— Mina ¿Acaso no recuerdas nada de aquello? —Pregunte nerviosa, casi avergonzada de mi misma por haber hecho semejante pregunta.

— No...no recuerdo nada de eso Lucy... — Mina me miró preocupada.

Una extraña sensación de decepción recorrió mi cuerpo, mientras observaba a Mina mirarme compungida. No era mi intención hacerla sufrir, por lo que rápidamente le sonreí y le di las gracias por la atención. Ciertamente mi cuerpo estaba un tanto adolorido, pero me sentía feliz de haber podido defender a Mina de aquel monstruo.

Lo que me preocupaba era quien era aquel chico que la acompañaba, al verlo me pareció conocerlo pero no logré reconocer su rostro. Por un momento atiné a preguntarle acerca de él, pero enseguida recordé que toda esa situación afuera de su casa había sido muy inesperada, no pensé que Mina fuera a deambular sola por las afueras del terreno. Debía al menos saber que había ocurrido.

— Mina, ¿por qué te encontrabas fuera de aquí? Sabes que es peligroso, y no esperaba encontrarte de noche con un extraño además.

— Lucy, es verdad que era la primera vez que veía a aquel muchacho, pero... el es tu hermano... — Mina me miró seria, yo no podía comprender del todo aquello, ¿tenía un hermano?

— ¿Un hermano dices? ¡Imposible! Yo...

— Tú te fuiste de tu hogar muy joven al comprometerte... — Mina lo dijo casi en tono de reclamo.

— Por más que sea verdad, de nada servirá saber eso ahora... soy un monstruo, y no puedo dejar que nadie vea esto. — Hice una pausa pensando en que decir para convencer a Mina que en realidad no me interesaba el tema. — Además... quiero evitarle el dolor de ver a su hermana en este "estado".

— Lucy,tú te comprometiste con Lord Arthur para irte de tu hogar, ¿O realmente lo amas?— No esperaba que Mina continuara con eso, creí que seguiría hablando de mi supuesto hermano.

— Mina,¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Acaso los matrimonios no se arreglan cuando dos personas se aman? Como tú con Jonathan, ya de chicas tú me decías que él era tu futuro, ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera yo? — Ya que Mina estaba aprovechando para desahogarse yo también lo haría.

— Yo realmente pensé que... el era mi futuro... — Unas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos y por más que quise convencerme de continuar tuve que detener toda esa escena.

— No llores Mina, nunca es tarde para... encontrar la felicidad... — Dije jugando un poco con el vapor que ya estaba en todo el lugar.

Mina respiró hondo y se paró enfrente de mí, sonrió y me pidió quedarme allí unos momentos sin hacer ruido mientras ella me conseguía ropa. Ciertamente había olvidado que no tenía ropa para ponerme. Al cabo de unos minutos ella volvió, traía consigo un hermoso vestido blanco, con unos detalles y unos cortes tan delicados que medio hasta vergüenza aceptar, sabía que en algún momento destruiría aquella fina prenda.

— Querida Lucy, que adorable te veías... ¿No podrías quedarte aquí viviendo como mi mascota? Jonathan y el doctor Van Helsing no se darían cuenta nunca. — Mina rió y aunque me sentí algo incomoda luego de unos instantes comprendí lo que me quería decir.

— Mina,eso es imposible... —Dije fingiendo algo de molestia.

— ¿Podrías volverlo a hacerlo para mí un día? Podríamos jugar juntas entonces...

— Oh Mina no me trates así, aun sigo siendo tu-

No pude acabar de decir aquello cuando la puerta fue abierta de par en par, allí estaba el doctor Van Helsing.

— ¡Como lo sospeche! Aquel perro, era el monstruo... la no muerta.

— ¡Doctor! De... ¿De qué habla? — Mina intentaba fingir pero no había duda en los ojos de aquel hombre.

— Mina debes alejarte de ella, recuerda que es una bestia sedienta de sangre. Y por más que hayamos pactado no destruirla hasta acabar con el conde... nunca acordamos que tú pudieras verla de esta debe irse de aquí. Dele ropa adecuada y que se marche de esta casa.

— Doctor... — Dije tratando de sonar lo más cordial que pude. — Es verdad que eso último no fue acordado, mas si desean destruirme háganlo ahora mismo, quedara Mina en sus manos entonces.

Van Helsing me miró seriamente. Yo trataba de cubrirme con el agua, aun sentía pudor como cualquier ser humano común, más el doctor ya no me veía como una mujer humana.

— Ella deberá irse al terminar esta noche. — Dijoy se marcho sin dejarnos responder.

— Lucy, oh Lucy quédate conmigo por favor. — Dijo Mina arrodillándose allí.

Yo le sonreí y el rostro de Mina se lleno de alegría. Ni bien salimos nos dirigimos a su llegar oí que llamaban a Mina, y ella con un poco de mal humor salió de su cuarto no sin antes disculparse conmigo. Cuando cerró la puerta traté de acercarme lo más posible pero evidentemente ella se había alejado más de lo que mi audición podía captar. Era extraño, ¿A qué lugar la habían llevado para hablar? Era sospechoso...

Pasaron los minutos y Mina no volvía, en otro momento de mi vida me hubiera acostado para dormir, pero eso ya no existía en mis días. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que Mina volvió, pero al verla entrar me di cuenta que se encontraba exhausta y no paraba de bostezar, me pareció extraño pero luego recordé que era realmente tarde, aunque algo en ella me parecía extraño.

— Lucy... me siento un poco cansada, creo que necesito dormir...la charla con el doctor y Jonathan me ha dejado sin energía parece... incluso el doctor me ha tenido que dar un poco de café de beber. — Mina se tambaleaba un poco.

— Mina deberías acostarte ya, tu estado es... —La miré unos instantes. — Es terrible...

Acosté a Mina en su cama, y pareció quedarse dormida, pero minutos después para mi sorpresa la oí levantarse. Yo me encontraba en un rincón de su cuarto y pude ver como trataba de reincorporarse con dificultad, por lo que enseguida me acerqué y la sostuve.

— Lucy, me siento mareada... mi cabeza, siento que va a explotar... — Mina me miraba con la mirada perdida.

— Mina, Mina, ¿Qué has tomado? ¿Era café aquello? —Lo peor venia a mi cabeza.

Mina dejó caer un poco su mirada y comenzó a reír en voz baja.

— Lucy, ellos me habían pedido... ayudarlos... —El rostro de Mina se lleno de miedo. — Ellos planean tenderte una trampa, dicen prescindir de tu ayuda como ser sobrenatural...

Me sentí inundada de un terrible temor, en verdad me había auto convencido que ellos no me harían nada... y estaba equivocada, yo no los tenias de rehenes a ellos, sino ellos a mí.Sabían que no podría alejarme de Mina.

En ese instante sentí unos ruidos y corridas, se acercaban al cuarto.

— Mina por favor recuéstate y descansa, prometo volver. Estaré bien. ¡Ve a tu cama ahora!

Corrí hacia su ventana y aterricé sobre las ramas frondosas de un árbol cercano, y pude verlas siluetas entrar en el cuarto. Cuando me dije a mi misma que mi corazón no podría aguantar más esas situaciones pude sentir nuevamente alrededor aquella aura maligna,que rebotó de una manera extraordinaria contra su ventana desintegrándose y se volvió a formar alrededor mío. La forma del conde se formó entonces, pero solo pude distinguir sus ojos rojos cuando esquivé el primer golpe, caí unos metros y en aquella caía pude ver a Mina acercarse a la ventana y ser alejada de allí, me sentí aliviada al ver que allí ponían ajos y demás elementos.

— ¿Por qué es tanto tu afán por proteger a esa mujer? —Gritó aquella sombra que ahora me perseguía.

— Ella era a quien yo deseaba, ¡ella fue la razón de este pacto! — Lo dije con la sonrisa más grande que pude poner.

El conde lanzó un gruñido bestial, y pude ver como agitó con brutal fuerza su brazo, y en ese instante y sin yo poder advertirlo sentí como mi brazo izquierdo caía,simplemente caía y pude escuchar la sangre abandonarme. Un movimiento más suyo y pude sentir como se desprendía mi otro brazo, caí de rodillas sin poder comprender aquella escena. El conde se paró enfrente de mí y levanto su brazo manteniéndolo unos instantes. ¿Era aquel mi final? Cerré los ojos solo pensando que no podría proteger a Mina ya jamás. Deseaba desde el fondo de mi alma que ella no pudiese ver aquello, y que pasara lo que pasara acabaran con aquel conde, y ella fuese feliz.

Los segundos pasaron rápidamente y cuando termine de pensar aquello una fuerza increíble recorrió mi cuerpo. No, no deseaba que Mina fuera salvada por nadie más, debía ser paré rápidamente ante aquel monstruo que me miraba burlándose de mí, estaba seguro que aquel era mi final. Aun sin mis brazos, aun sin mis manos yo debía proteger a Mina. Tomé aire y lancé un grito bestial que podría haber sido confundido con el aullido iracundo de una bestia, y en aquel instante sentí como mis brazos se formaban de nuevo mientras me lanzaba sobre él, desgarré un poco su ropa ya que rápidamente me esquivó pero apenas se incorporó use todas mis energías para asestarle un golpe en el estomago que lo hizo doblarse un poco sobre sí mismo. Alcancé a propinarle algunos golpes que no parecieron hacerle mayor daño, pero así como a modo de broma él comenzó a reír y me tomó de la pierna arrojándome a varios metros de allí, seguía riendo cuando pude levantarme. Lo último que recuerdo es un gran viento nuevamente y que caía sobre mí misma, esta vez habiendo perdido mis piernas. Pero al caer pude sentir que él se alejaba, aun riéndose de mí, seguramente pensando que no tenía caso el que yo quisiera defender a Mina. Me quede allí, sintiendo como mis heridas sanaban a una velocidad sobrehumana. Con un poco de repulsión uní mis piernas y aguardé con paciencia acostada a ver si lograba unirlas a mí nuevamente, que para mi suerte funcionó. Me quedé tendida allí sintiéndome llena de una inmensa impotencia.

Al cabo de unos minutos lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza era la belleza de aquel cielo lleno de estrellas, cuando desee que Mina estuviese allí acostada a mi lado en aquel fino pasto, mirando las estrellas, pidiendo deseos. Mi deseo en ese momento era uno solo, y seguiría siendo así hasta el final de mis días. Que con suerte no sería muy lejano.

Pude ver el cielo aclarar y supe que debía irme de allí lo más rápido posible. Pero antes debía ver a Mina, ciertamente estaba preocupada por su salud. Sospechaba que le habían dado algo de beber que no era simple café. Cuando me asomé en su cuarto ella dormía plácidamente. Vi a Jonathan entrar a su cuarto y taparla, se giró hacia la ventana y pude notar que se percató de mi presencia. Abrió un poco la ventana y se dirigió a mí con el rostro lleno de dudas.

— Sé que notaste que Mina tomó algo... No es lo que estas pensando... — No podría comprender que me quería decir pero no podía confiarme.

— Ustedes me querían tender una trampa, eso lo sé.

— No Lucy, nosotros... — Jonathan suspiró nervioso. — Nosotros planeábamos que quisieras quedarte con Mina durante esta noche, para nosotros poder esperar al conde afuera. Pero cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta Mina había salido de donde estábamos con un ataque de nervios por poco. Y supimos que había creído que aquello era una trampa, solo queríamos hacerla dormir para que te quedases con ella y no sufriera al vernos a los tres en peligro.

La mirada de Jonathan era solemne y sincera. Realmente había creído que era una trampa. Podríamos haber capturado al conde, pero aquella posibilidad había desaparecido por mi culpa, por mi egoísmo y mis celos...


	10. Mina x Lucy cap 10

Observé a Mina unos instantes. Sentía una inmensa sensación de culpa y arrepentimiento, pero eso no debía detenerme. Aparté mi mirada de Jonathan e instantes después me disculpé, el me miró y luego apoyó su mano en mi hombro.

— Lucy, ¿Tu y Mina son amigas desde pequeñas cierto? — la pregunta me sorprendió bastante. — La he notado muy preocupada por ti, realmente debe quererte mucho... —Jonathan esta vez mostraba una mirada triste.

— Mina y yo... bueno, ella siempre estuvo a mi lado, sino hubiera sido por ella yo... —Jonathan me interrumpió notando algo de angustia en mi voz.

— Lucy, la verdad es que la persona a la que Mina más necesita ahora no es a mí, ni al señor Van Helsing. — El sonrió levemente. — Sino a ti...

Sentí como una extraña sensación recorría mi cuerpo al escuchar aquello, y de nuevo ese miedo, esa sensación de que algo debía estar mal en mi cabeza por sentir tanta dicha al oír aquello. Al fin y al cabo no pude evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en mi rostro, y pude ver que Jonathan apartaba la mirada, me sentí un poco apenada por él, pero la alegría que sentía en el interior era más fuerte. Al menos hasta que esto que parece vida acabase,yo sería la persona que Mina más necesitaría.

Jonathan quiso decirme algo mas, pero apenas sentí losprimeros rayos del sol me lancé sin pensarlo por la ventana y desaparecí entrelas sombras.

Me desperté un poco mareada y molesta, Jonathan y el profesor Van Helsing me ponen muy nerviosa en cuanto a Lucy, ella es mi amiga y siempre lo será pase lo que pase, eso no cambiaria. Al girarme pude verlo al pobre Jonathan dormido sentado en una incómoda silla, realmente es un hombre maravilloso... pero... no puedo dejar de pensar en la pobre Lucy. Aunque tratéde levantarme lo más rápido posible luego de dar unos pasos él se despertó.

— Mina, por fin despiertas... ¿Cómo estás? — Jonathan se me acercó y me abrazó. —Estuve muy preocupado por ti, toda esta situación...

— Estaré bien, Lucy me prot... — Jonathan me interrumpió desanimado. —El... El profesor Van Helsing y yo también estamos trabajando duro.

— Lamento haberte sentir menospreciado Jonathan, pero lapobre Lucy...

— Desde que llegue aquí que no paras de hablar de Lucy,luego de que estuve tanto tiempo ausente, pensando en ti, extrañando tu compañía...vuelvo y encuentro que soy un extraño y nada mas...

Jonathan se alejó de mi y en esos instantes por más que quise no salieron palabras de mi boca.

Minutos después recordé al joven Byron, y que tras haber sido atacados por aquel lobo no lo volví a ver, por lo que me dispuse a ir al pueblo. Jonathan me vio al salir y se ofreció sin preguntarme a acompañarme, yvi en sus ojos que no aceptaría un NO por respuesta. El profesor Van Helsing decidió quedarse en el hogar y nosotros no tuvimos objeción, sabíamos que estaba bajo mucha presión al igual que todos y debía descansar un poco.

Caminamos un poco por el pueblo, y aunque pasaban los minutos no lograba ver al joven Byron. Jonathan no tardó en notar que buscaba a alguien y tuve que contarle lo ocurrido, y aunque no le sorprendió se vio bastante interesado en conocer al hermano de Lucy. Caía la noche y aun no lo encontrábamos.

— Mina... Hacía bastante tiempo no paseábamos así ¿No?

— Es verdad... desde antes que te fueras de viaje... — Pude ver que Jonathan sonreía un poco, y no pude evitar sentirme aliviada.

— Jonathan, lamento todo esto por lo que estas pasando...

— Mina... yo te amo, no debes sentirte mal por todo esto, no es culpa tuya, fui yo quien le vendió las propiedades al conde aquí.

Jonathan me tomó en sus brazos y me besó, me sentí extraña...

— Mina... ¿Ocurre algo? — Jonathan me miró preocupado, yo no había reaccionado a su beso prácticamente.

— Jonathan... yo... — Respiré hondo tratando de pensar que decir pero enese momento algo me interrumpió.

— ¡Señorita Mina! — Era el joven Byron quien se acercaba a nosotros.

— Jonathan, el es Byron Westenra.

— Mucho gusto. — Dijo Jonathan distraído y con preocupación en sus ojos.

— Qué bueno ver que este bien señorita, luego del incidente con aquel lobo salvaje. —Jonathan lo miró de reojo.

Fuimos los tres a una taberna y pasamos bastante tiempo hablando, luego de eso el joven nos acompañó a mí y a Jonathan hasta la casa.

— Eres realmente parecido a tu hermana. — Jonathan le dirigió la palabra seriamente como tratando de interrogarlo.

— Si... ojala ella vuelva algún día aquí, quisiera aunque sea verla una vez.

— ¿Realmente quieres verla? — Miré a Jonathan alarmada pero supuse que no haría nada que no fuera conveniente.

— Señor Jonathan, me confunde al decirlo de esa forma...— El joven rió cortésmente. Jonathan acompañó su risa y volvimos a caminar.

Antes de irnos el joven me miró y me pidió que así como el me había contado muchas cosas sobre la familia de Lucy yo le contara pronto sobre ella. Me lo pidió con los ojos llenos de esperanza. Observé a Jonathan y a Byron saludarse dándose fuertemente la mano y pude ver que Jonathan lo miraba seriamente. Me pregunto que pasará por su cabeza. Me despedí de ambos y luego de que Jonathan me acompañase hasta la puerta de mi cuarto me dispuse a dormir.

Apenas cerré los ojos empecé a recordar, el joven Byron me había pedido que le hablase de Lucy, el hablar de ella me hacia extrañarla de una forma completamente infantil y caprichosa. Aun recuerdo el día que ella me dijo que se iba a comprometer con Lord Arthur...

Era un día frio, y aunque no nevaba yo no había tenido ganas de salir de mi hogar. Nani me había anunciado que ella había venido a visitarme, y recuerdo que me había quedado en mi cama acostada a pesar de eso. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que oí que llamaban a mi puerta y al no abrir Lucy había decidido entrar por sí misma.

— Permiso Mina... Nani me dejó entrar a la casa. — Dijo Lucy completamente roja de vergüenza.

— No hay problema... — Dije apartando mi mirada de Lucy.

— Mina... ¿Acaso estas molesta? Hace días que no sé nada de ti... — Lucy sonaba algo angustiada.

— Lucy, te he visto con un chico. No me habías dicho nada, ¿Cómo puede ser?

— Oh... lo siento Mina, me apenaba mucho ya que en realidad me da vergüenza el hecho que he recibido en un mismo día tres proposiciones de casamiento. Y no quería ser... — Lucy apretó sus manos y pude ver como se ponía cada vez más nerviosa.

— Bueno... por esta vez quedas perdonada Lucy. Ahora... cuéntame de aquel chico.

— El chico se llama Arthur Holmwood, es un chico de una familia conocida de la mía, y ha sido uno de los que me propuso casamiento. Mi familia rápidamente lo aprobó, y el ofreció irnos a Londres.

No pude evitar quedar atónita. Lucy se iba a casar, y se iba a ir lejos de mí.

— Lucy... ¿Cuándo te irás? ¿Por qué decidiste eso tan rápido?¿Lo amas?

— No sé exactamente cuándo, pero pronto... y decidí eso porque es la forma más rápida de poder irme de casa. — Lucy suspiró. — La verdad es que sospecho que mi madre está enferma, mi padre está muy preocupado ya que su salud es delicada y están constantemente discutiendo por alguna razón.

— ¿Lo amas? — Insistí ya que temía que Lucy evadiera mi pregunta.

— Es un buen hombre... Correcto, inteligente y educado. Así como Jonathan.

— Jonathan... ¡Oh! Ese Jonathan... no somos nada realmente...

— Oh Mina, me ofendes al querer convencerme de que no hay algo entre ustedes.

— Oh Lucy... el es un buen hombre, me quiere y lo quiero... pero no me ha propuesto nada aun.

— Ya veo... entonces... ¿Estás esperando que lo haga cierto? Quiero saber eso...

— Bueno... — Me sentí sonrojar terriblemente sin entender el porqué, Lucy me vio y se acercó a la ventana rápidamente.

— Ya veo... ¡Ya veo Mina! Es eso entonces... Lamento haberte presionado, realmente necesitaba saberlo... Yo... estoy tan feliz por ti. — Lucy se me acercó nuevamente y me abrazo totalmente emocionada, unas lágrimas cayeron de sus mejillas.

— Lucy... ¿Te encuentras bien? No entiendo por qué lloras tu, siendo que la que está comprometida y se irá a Londres no soy yo. — Debía decírselo a pesar que pudiera molestarle.

— ¿Y eso no te hace urgir las ganas de llorar Mina? — Lucy se secaba las lágrimas.

— Claro que no Lucy, eres una bella mujer y tienes la suficiente clase como para vivir el Londres.

Lucy sonrió y aunque continuaba secándose las lagrimas ellas no dejaban de brotar. Me pareció tan conmovedor ver que estuviera tan emocionada. La abracé, mientras decidía guardarme mi tristeza y capricho, su felicidad era más importante que mis deseos de que ella no se fuera de mi lado.

— Lucy, tengo algo que quiero pedirte antes de irte a Londres.

— Claro Mina... lo que desees solo dímelo... — Lucy sonrió sorprendida.

— Quiero que vuelvas aquí a Whitby antes de casarte y te quedes unos días conmigo, y luego de eso... cuando te sientas preparada te comuniques con Arthur y se casen aquí.— Pude ver que la sonrisa de Lucy se desarmaba.

— Oh... está bien Mina... te lo prometo, volveré aquí. Y quizás para ese momento sea más adulta, y más bella quizá. — Lucy no solía decir esas cosas y no pude evitar reír.

— ¿Qué cosas dices Lucy? Ya eres una mujer bellísima... — Ella se sonrojó un poco y sonrió.

Recuerdo que luego de eso se marchó a su casa, lo cual me había parecido extraño, ella solía hacer lo posible por quedarse hasta que la fueran a buscar. Debe estar muy nerviosa por su compromiso. Pensé eso y me dediqué a imaginar que sería de mi futuro una vez ella se fuese.

Abrí los ojos, aun era de noche. Todos los recuerdos de aquella época me hacen sentir nostálgica. Me asomé por la ventana y pude ver a Lucy, acomodada y vigilando los alrededores. Golpee un poco la ventana y rápidamente ella lo oyó y me vio allí, de tan solo un salto llego a mi ventana, era increíble.

Pude ver a Mina algo nerviosa, y ansiosa.

— ¿Ocurre algo Mina? —Le pregunté extrañada.

— Lucy...tú... dijiste que te había besado ¿Cierto? — Realmente me sorprendió mucho su pregunta.

— S-Si...es verdad, no estoy mintiendo... aunque... ¡Ya no importa! Estabas bajo los efectos de algún...

— ¡Lucy!¿Y si acaso yo...? ¿Y si hubiese sido conscientemente? — Mina me miró a los ojos algo nerviosa.

— ¿De qué hablas Mina? Sé que estabas bajo los efectos de alguna sustancia o algo así...Además... Además tú tienes a Jonathan ¿No? — Quería mantenerme calmada pero no pude.

— ¿Note escuchas? Fuiste tú la que se comprometió sin siquiera avisarme nada, y de un día para el otro tenía planeado irse. No tienes derecho a reclamar nada,luego de haberte ido de esa forma.

— Tú ya tenías a Jonathan antes que yo conociese a Arthur. Y de todas formas cuando te pregunté si estabas esperando que él te propusiera casamiento me dijiste que sí. Era obvio que yo tenía que seguir con mi vida así como tú planeabas seguir con la tuya.

— Yo no recuerdo haber dicho que así era, pero luego de que te fuiste me quedé solo con la compañía de Jonathan, al cabo de un tiempo me lo propuse y no pude decir que no. Pero tú te habías ido ya para ese entonces. Y te marchaste porque erala excusa perfecta para alejarte de tu familia. ¿Cierto?

— Es verdad pero... yo creí que quizá... ¡Tú podrías pedirme que me quedara! — Sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

— ¿Cómo podría hacer eso Lucy... si lo que más me importaba era tu felicidad? — Mina se acerco a mí y apoyó sus dos manos en mis hombros.

— Entonces...¿Por qué no me lo pediste? ¿Por qué no pediste que me quede a tu lado? Eso era... ¡Eso era lo queme hubiese hecho feliz realmente!

— Lucy... ¿Acaso tu...?

Los instantes que Mina estuvo en silencio pude oír mi propio llanto mientras me encontraba cabizbaja, apenas levante la mirada pude ver a Mina mirarme a los ojos sorprendida. Y de un momento a otro llevó sus manos de mis hombros a mi cabeza y lentamente se acercó a mí hasta besarme tiernamente, luego de unos momentos me abrazó fuertemente y pude oír que me decía algo al oído.

— Lucy...yo realmente nunca deseé otra cosa que tu felicidad, lamento si no supe ver qué era lo que necesitabas en aquel momento...

— Mina,no es solo lo que necesitaba en aquel momento... es lo que necesite siempre, lo que necesito ahora... Yo... di mi alma a cambio de poder tenerte a mi lado,todo esto es culpa mía Mina... No pude entender que no era la forma, y perdí todo...perdí mi oportunidad de estar a tu lado toda mi vida... — Las lagrimas brotaban sin parar y me dificultaban hablar.

Mina se quedo atónita al escuchar aquello, y aunque pude ver una rápida mirada suya de tristeza, enseguida me tomó en sus brazos escondiendo mi cabeza contra su cuerpo.

— Nunca vas a perderme Lucy, vamos a estar juntas siempre... — Pude oír que Mina decía eso, y sin que ella me viera sonreí como nunca en la vida había sonreído.


	11. Mina x Lucy cap 11

Pasaron varios días en los que veía a Lucy por las noches, aunque ambas estábamos ligeramente mas nerviosas que de costumbre, Lucy ya no se acercaba tanto a mi y la notaba muy tímida. Me tenia algo extrañada el hecho de no haber tenido ningún tipo de aparición de aquel conde, estaba todo demasiado tranquilo.

— Lucy... No pretendo incomodarte pero... ¿Acaso te es difícil estar a mi lado ahora?  
— N-No... No es eso... — Respondió Lucy sonriendo sonrojada.  
— Creí que te haría feliz, pero... — Lucy se volvió hacia mi.  
— Oh Mina no es que no me sienta feliz, ciertamente es algo... un poco extraño... pero... ahora en esta situación me da miedo pensar que podría terminarse en cualquier momento... Yo jure acabar con el conde, y seguido a eso sera mi propia muerte... — Lucy me habló con una mano en su pecho.  
— Lucy... no se que podría pasar en el futuro, pero tenemos que disfrutar el presente. ¿Cierto?

Lucy me sonrió y le revolví un poco el cabello suspirando. Entendía a la perfección lo que ella sentía.

Mina se acostó y hablamos hasta que se quedo dormida, por momentos el verla me hacia sentir nostálgica, el descansar cerca de ella me daba mucha tranquilidad en nuestra infancia. Pero ahora yo ya no podría dormir nunca mas...  
Pude sentir el calor del amanecer acercarse y supe que era la hora de marcharse de allí. Mientras me iba pude ver a Jonathan junto al profesor Van Helsing en el terreno de la casa, estaban cavando. Pasé rápidamente por mi antiguo hogar, me sentía algo nostálgica, y allí pude ver a un joven parado como haciendo guardia en la puerta.  
Me acerqué lentamente y pude ver que era aquel joven que había visto con Mina la noche que el conde la atacó. Observé rápidamente el horizonte y vi que aun tenia minutos de oscuridad, así que me dispuse a acercarme allí para ver bien al joven, me resultaba conocido.  
Ni bien me pose sobre un árbol cercano el joven se giró sobre si mismo lanzando un cuchillo hacia donde yo me encontraba, lo que me sorprendió y me hizo trastabillar un poco y caer, me levante rápidamente para huir pero el ya se encontraba allí. Me miró seriamente y vi cambiar su rostro de repente.

— ¿Lucy? — Sus ojos se llenaron de un extraño brillo.  
— ¿Le conozco? — Dije levantándome lo menos sospechosamente que pude.  
— Me presento, soy... — Hizo una breve pausa para tomar aire. — Soy Byron Westenra.  
— Wes... — Lo observe unos momentos y pude ver en el facciones familiares, facciones mías.  
— Soy el ultimo hijo de William y Agnes... — El me ofreció una reverencia.  
— No... no le conozco discúlpeme... — Entendí que ese encuentro no debía haber ocurrido. El joven me miró un poco extrañado y desilusionado.  
— Oh... sepa disculparme, hace tanto tiempo que espero encontrar a mi hermana que quizás ya estoy empezando a desvariar... — Se acomodó un poco una bufanda que llevaba y me sonrió.

Pude sentir los primeros rayos de luz e inmediatamente me torcí sobre mi misma con dolor. El joven se alarmó y me cubrió con su capa, tras hacer esto le agradecí y me fui de aquel lugar corriendo lo mas rápido que pude hasta desaparecer en el bosque mas cercano.  
Una vez allí me quité la capa y no pude evitar sentirme apenada por aquel joven que aparentemente era mi hermano menor, y me buscaba desde hacia bastante tiempo. Sentía el haber tenido que destruir sus esperanzas así pero la Lucy que el buscaba, la hermana que el anhelaba ya no existía. Mire con mas nostalgia que nunca el amanecer, y empece a pensar en lo irónica que podía ser la vida aveces, de darte todo cuando ya no podes disfrutar de nada.

Los días sin Lucy cada vez son mas tristes, lo único que hago es ir y venir con Jonathan o Van Helsing de escoltas, y esperar durante las noches. Aunque corría peligro al haberme negado a volver a poner los ajos y demás cosas, pero así ella no podría entrar, de modo que decidí no usarlos. Durante el día lo único que podía hacer es estar con ellos dos, y obviamente y con razón, lo único que hacían era hablar del conde. No era para menos, pero no podía evitar sentir que todo aquello no era mas que una perdida de tiempo...  
No se si estoy siendo muy negativa, o si es el día que se presta para esto... el cielo enrojecido y los relámpagos son un panorama no muy alegre, va cayendo el sol y me pregunto si Lucy vendrá también esta noche.  
No tuve que esperar mucho, ni bien cayó la noche pude ver por la ventana un leve movimiento entre los arboles, y creí que era Lucy por lo que abrí la ventana de par en par como siempre, ella entraría como siempre tan delicada y tímida. Pero esta vez no fue Lucy quien apareció ante mi, era el conde.

— Mi dulce Mina... Veo que esta vez no hay nadie aquí que nos interrumpa. — El conde sonrió estirando su mano hacia mi.  
— ¿Que es lo que usted busca? — Dije rechazándolo.  
— ¡Que cruel actitud hacia mi! ¿Acaso no soy quien le perdonó la... VIDA... a tu amiga? — Dijo aquello burlándose y riendo un poco.  
— Monstruo, no se atreva a hablar así de Lucy. — Dije sin inmutarme.  
Lo ultimo que pude hacer antes de sentir que me adormecía era intentar sostenerme de la cortina para no caer.

Llegué al terreno de la casa Murray sintiéndome desesperada, tenia un mal presentimiento. Ni bien trepé los arboles y vi la ventana de Mina abierta pude notar que algo no estaba bien. Entré y vi que Mina no estaba allí y me di cuenta que la cortina se encontraba un poco caída, seguramente aquel conde había sido el culpable. Ni bien salí pude ver a Jonathan y al doctor de nuevo allí en el mismo lugar, al fin y al cabo habían descuidado a Mina.

— ¡El conde ha secuestrado a Mina! — Dije mientras me acercaba a ellos.  
— ¿De que hablas Lucy? Mina sabia que hoy el no podría entrar allí le habíamos ordenado mantener los ajos durante toda la noche. — Jonathan se detuvo en seco. — ¿Acaso ella...?  
— Si aquel conde se la ha llevado significa que Mina no acató nuestras ordenes... — Dijo Van Helsing suspirando con tranquilidad.  
— Debemos ir a buscarla ya mismo. — Dije desesperada, Jonathan me miró y luego dirigió su vista al profesor buscando aprobación. — ¡Por favor Jonathan! ¿Acaso necesitas pedir permiso para ir a rescatar a Mina?  
— No es eso Lucy... es que no es tan simple como tu piensas.  
— ¿ Fácil? ¿Cuando dije yo que fuese fácil? ¡Dije que debíamos hacerlo y ya! — Empecé a agitarme.  
— Lucy no olvides que no somos seres de la noche como tu, nuestras posibilidades con el conde son ínfimas. — El profesor dijo esto mientras prendía una pipa en la oscuridad.  
— Yo... yo se de varias propiedades donde podríamos encontrar al conde, pero nos tomaría días, no... semanas mínimo poder revisar cada una.  
— ¡No disponemos de tanto tiempo! — Grité tratando de hacer reaccionar a Jonathan. — ¿Acaso no te importa? ¿Acaso no amas a Mina?  
— La amo... pero no tengo posibilidades de- — Antes que pudiera terminar de hablar lo levanté en el aire tomándolo de la chaqueta.  
— ¡A Mina no le sirve que empecemos a hablar de posibilidades y probabilidades, ella necesita ahora mismo la ayuda! — El profesor por alguna razón no se inmuto al ver la escena.

No pude aguantar mi ira, solté a Jonathan y salí de allí lo mas rápido que pude.

Desperté en una suave cama, de finas telas, en aquella habitación no habían ventanas. Traté de hacer memoria, y pude recordar la llegada del conde, entonces me invadió el desconcierto y el miedo. ¿Donde podre estar? ¿Acaso alguien me podrá encontrar? Me abrigué con un tapado rojo que se encontraba a mi lado y empecé a recorrer el cuarto, se encontraba ordenado pero en los muebles y rincones había una cantidad descomunal de telas de araña. Me llamó la atención un enorme ropero, el cual abrí y encontré innumerables vestidos de mujer, todos ellos muy finos, por alguna razón me sentí inmensamente tentada a probármelos, y teniendo en cuenta la situación quizás eso podría haber sido lo ultimo que hiciera.  
Para mi sorpresa habiéndome probado ya la mitad de ellos pude notar que cada uno me entraba mas perfecto que el anterior, y aunque se veían en buen estado se notaba que hacia muchos años que se encontraban allí guardados.  
Pude ver un hermoso vestido blanco como la nieve, el cual me recordó inmediatamente a Lucy, ¿Donde estaría ella? ¿ Estaría preocupada por mi? Unas lagrimas cayeron de mi rostro, cuando de repente entró allí el conde, quien me miró sorprendido y maravillado.

— Te quedan a la perfección. — Dijo arrodillándose ante mi.  
— ¿A quien le pertenecen? — Contesté rápidamente.  
— A mi amor... a quien me enseño sobre el amor. — Respondió el dándose la vuelta. — Y ahora te pertenecen a ti, mi pequeña Mina.

Dijo esto y desapareció de allí, y dejándome completamente sola en ese enorme cuarto lleno de recuerdos de un amor pasado. Me sentí algo nostálgica al ver los hermosos vestidos ahora en el suelo, recordé a Jonathan, el futuro que habíamos planeado juntos, a Nani que había sido como mi familia desde que tenia uso de razón, a Lucy... quien era ahora mi motivo para ser fuerte y buscar la forma de salir de allí. El imaginarla desesperada y angustiada no hacia mas que hacerme desear mas aun poder encontrar la forma de volver, y así ver su sonrisa nuevamente.


	12. Mina x Lucy cap 12

Pase todo el día escondida del sol pensando como rescatar a Mina, y aunque no quería recurrir a la ayuda de nadie tuve que aceptar que necesitaba de Jonathan y el Van Helsing, debía rescatar a Mina y no había lugar para vanidades.  
Apenas cayó el sol me reuní con ellos, el doctor estaba tranquilo fumando una pipa como anteriormente había hecho, y Jonathan caminaba de un lado a otro nervioso.

— Bien, el hecho es que el Conde ya tiene a Mina en su guarida... — Dijo el doctor sin mostrar preocupación. — El problema aquí es... ¿Como lo encontramos y logramos rescatar a Mina?  
— Profesor, ¿Que podemos hacer? No podemos tardar mas, el podría convertirla en un monstruo en cualquier momento... — Jonathan no paraba de secarse el sudor con un pañuelo, yo lo mire de reojo cuando dijo "Monstruo".  
— Profesor yo con su ayuda podría llegar a Mina, pero necesito que ustedes me cuiden la espalda... — Pude ver que el doctor estaba pensativo y me miraba fijamente.  
— Bien... vamos a hacer lo siguiente... Jonathan nosotros seguiremos a Lucy a cierta distancia y yo iré adelante por si apareciese una criatura de la noche, Jonathan ira por detrás vigilando. Pero necesitaremos a alguien mas, alguien que sepa de pelea, o manejo de cuchillo al menos...

Inmediatamente recordé a aquel joven, Byron Westenra. El tenia un buen uso del cuchillo por lo que había visto.

— Creo que podría encontrar a una persona que pueda cumplir con eso... — Van Helsing sonrió.  
— Bien, esta decidido. Lucy contamos con tu ayuda. — El profesor se acercó a mi y me dio una palmada en el hombro.

Enseguida salí en busca de el, aun no era muy tarde por lo que supuse que tendría chances de dar con el. Llegué a la que había sido mi casa durante muchos años, en silencio y en la oscuridad me asomé al que era mi cuarto. Pude ver que estaba todo como lo había dejado, la puerta estaba cerrada y habían telarañas por todos lados, apenas vi mi espejo recuerdos los vinieron hacia mi.

Hubo una época en la que Mina venia a visitarme varias veces por día, estábamos en vacaciones y ya que no teníamos otras amigas nos visitábamos mutuamente. Ella amaba peinarme y jugar con mi cabello, que al ser lacio era mas fácil de manejar, solía decirme que sus rulos le hacían difícil hacerse diferentes peinados. Y así pasaba horas y horas experimentando con mi cabello, inventando peinados y riendo al ver mis reacciones.  
Era difícil para mi el pensar que ella se encontraba en las manos de aquel monstruo, que a pesar de yo ser de su misma naturaleza no tenia deseos ni pretendía hacerle el mal a nadie.  
Me volví hacia la puerta de enfrente algo nostálgica, y para mi sorpresa y sin que lo haya oído acercarse, apareció detrás de mi el joven Byron.

— ¿Como entraste aquí? — Cierto nerviosismo recorrió mi cuerpo al darme cuenta que no había pensado aquel factor.  
— Bueno... es algo difícil de explicar...— Levanté los brazos para que vea que no estaba armada.  
— He oído que secuestraron a Mina Murray, ¿Es verdad? — Dijo apartando la mirada.  
— ¿Como sabes eso? — Quedé bastante sorprendida realmente.  
— Bueno, es un pueblo chico... y te he visto dirigirte algunas noches a su casa... — Pude ver que me miró inquisidor.  
— Bien... es amiga mía así que... — El joven alzó su cuchillo de un momento a otro.  
— Te he visto dirigirte hacia su casa, pero no caminando o en un carruaje... sino corriendo a una velocidad increíble y saltando entre arboles. ¿Debo pensar que eso es algo normal y dejarte acercarte a este mi hogar? Hogar de mi familia y de mi hermana Lucy.  
— Necesito tu ayuda para rescatar a Mina. — Dije cambiando de tema.  
— No accedería nunca a ayudar a un ser de la noche... — Dijo manteniendo el cuchillo en alto.  
— Necesito tu ayuda... — Insistí nuevamente pero el no respondió. — Hazlo por tu hermana Lucy, que era su amiga...  
— Voy a contar hasta diez para que desaparezcas este lugar, el haber usado el nombre de mi querida hermana no es algo que le permita a un ser oscuro. — El joven comenzó a contar en voz alta, y supe que tendría que elegir entre revelar mi secreto y perder una ayuda valiosa para el rescate de Mina, el había llegado al dos cuando reaccioné.  
— ¡Alto! — Dije lo mas rápido que pude. — Yo... Yo soy tu hermana Lucy.  
— ¿Ahora tratas de usar su nombre? — El joven se enrojeció de furia y yo rápidamente saque de debajo de mi vestido un collar, era un collar que me había regalado mi abuela de pequeña y que en el centro tenia una hermosa joya roja.  
— Esa joya... ¿Como puede ser? Lucy... — Los ojos de Byron se llenaron de lagrimas mientras bajaba su cuchillo.  
— Han ocurrido muchas cosas... pero, necesito tu ayuda por favor, para rescatar a Mina.  
— Cuenta conmigo... — El sonrió un poco. — Bienvenida de nuevo a casa hermana, yo me sentí un poco emocionada pero no podía dejar de pensar en Mina.  
— Gracias... — Le devolví la sonrisa.

Di unos pasos para poder abrazarlo, pero una gran ráfaga nos alejo en ese momento. Apenas pudimos abrir los ojos nuevamente pudimos ver allí al conde, Byron lo vio fijo a los ojos y pude escuchar que dijo algo de un lobo.

— ¿Que ocurre aquí? Me pareció que estaban conspirando contra mi, esos dos hombres... — Se refería a Jonathan y Van Helsing, ¿Ya los había capturado también?  
— ¿Donde esta la señorita Mina? — Byron levantó la voz agarrando su cuchillo.  
— Podría ser... ¿Quien pregunta? — Respondió riendo.  
— Lucy Westenra. — Dije yo poniéndome delante de Byron.  
— Querida, que desagradecida resultaste... — Dijo el conde, quien levantó su mano echándome un poco hacia atrás con su fuerza.  
— Vete de aquí Byron. — Dije sin apartar la mirada de el conde.  
— No puedo hacer eso hermana. — El conde volvió su mirada hacia el de repente.  
— ¿Hermana? ¿Es esto una reunión familiar? Que bello... hay que celebrar.

El conde de un momento a otro desapareció de allí, lo busque con la mirada lo mas rápido que pude pero no pude evitar que le asestara un golpe a Byron, quien se mantuvo de pie. Yo le lance rápidamente un golpe, el cual el detuvo sin esfuerzo y de un momento a otro me rompió el brazo izquierdo. La mirada de Byron se desfiguró, y pude ver como le acertaba con su cuchillo a la mejilla derecha del conde, quien me soltó y se sacudió sobre si mismo de sorpresa riendo, aproveché toda la situación para golpearlo con mi otro brazo, y pude golpearlo efectivamente, pero el no se inmutó, se quedo allí mirándome, me alejé nuevamente y traté de poder des estabilizarlo con una patada, pero el contrarrestó mi patada con otra y haciendo levantar aun mas mi pierna, y en ese momento con una agilidad increíble el tomó mi pierna entre sus manos y me hizo girar en el aire para luego arrojarme a unos cuantos metros de allí.  
Apenas caí al suelo me logre levantar pero ya estaba allí el conde, quien agarró mi cabello riendo.

— El cabello de Mina es mas sedoso ¿Sabias? Así como todo su cuerpo, pude comprobarlo ya.

Sentí que mi sangre hervía como nunca, y en ese instante me levanté con todas las energías que tenia y logré darle un cabezazo al cual el respondió alzándome en el aire agarrándome del cuello con ambas manos.

— Estoy cansándome de este juego. — Dijo apretando cada vez con mas fuerza.

Y de un momento a otro apareció Byron tras el conde, quien se giró sorprendido pero teniendo las manos en mi cuello no pude defenderse. Pude ver como una especie de espada atravesaba el estomago del conde, quien inmediatamente me soltó. La sangre brotaba a borbotones y su rostro se había llenado de ira.  
— Ya verán... lo pagaran... — Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. — No, su querida Mina lo pagará por ustedes.

Y apenas termino aquella frase desapareció de allí convertido en un pequeño murciélago Byron y yo intentamos seguirlo pero tras internarse en el bosque no tuvimos mas opción que desistir. Byron comenzó a golpear la tierra, y yo no pude hacer mas que caer en la mas terrible desesperación. Debía averiguar urgentemente que había ocurrido con Jonathan y Van Helsing.

Me siento perdida, ya no se hace cuanto tiempo estoy aquí, no se me ocurre una forma de escapar y temo que el Conde haya acabado con Jonathan, con Van Helsing y... Lucy... Oh por favor, que Lucy aun este...

— Querida Mina, he llegado. — El Conde apareció de repente. — Oh no has usado ninguno de tus vestidos.  
— No son mis vestidos... — Dije aferrándome a mi vestido, que ya estaba algo sucio.  
— Querida mía... por favor, debes acostumbrarte a ellos... Ya que de ahora en mas seras mi reina. — El Conde arrojó uno de aquellos vestidos cerca mio.  
— No los quiero. Me iré de aquí, Lucy me vendrá a buscar.  
— Oh, si... Lucy, aquella mujer... su fuerza es insignificante realmente. — El conde empezó a reír.  
— Quizás su fuerza no sea tanta... pero tiene algo que tu no...  
— ¿Y que es eso? — Preguntó desafiante.  
— Mi amor.  
— ¿Tu amor? Eso es algo que puede arreglarse.

El conde se acerco a mi, y traté de alejarme pero sus manos fuertes no me permitían zafarme, arrancó parte de mi vestido haciendo saltar los botones y se relamía quitándome el vestido, dejándome casi desnuda, llevé una de mis manos a mi boca sintiendo como las lagrimas empezaban a brotar. Sus grandes y frías manos se posaron en mi rostro metiendo uno de sus cadavéricos dedos a la fuerza dentro de mi boca. Se alejó un poco sonriendo y dijo que volvería enseguida, pude oír como las cadenas volvían a cerrarse dejándome allí, sintiendo que me esperaba algo terrible.


	13. Mina x Lucy cap 13

Pase toda la noche en la abadia, algo me hacia sentir que Mina estaba alli. Caminè por alli prestando delicada atencion a cada detalle, pero no habia nada alli, no habia pisadas ni marcas de forcejeo, nada...

Me detuve unos instantes para mirar la luna, estaba completamente llena, y sin darme cuenta sonrei al recordar las noches que pasabamos de niñas con Mina mirando las estrellas desde su cuarto, apenas intentè cerrar los ojos para suspirar senti que alguien se acercaba y salte hasta un arbol cercano. Pasaron unos instantes y de la oscuridad salio Byron, empuñando su puñal, sabia que si aparecia y lo sosprendia era capaz de defenderse sin dudar, asi que solo me limite a llamarlo desde donde estaba para que supiera que era yo.

— Lucy... te estaba buscando. — Dijo mirandome seriamente.

— ¿Como me encontraste? — Realmente no esperaba encontrarmelo esa noche al menos.

— Te vi venir hacia aqui, no es que mucha gente corra a tal velocidad en medio de la noche vistiendo un vestido blanco... — El sonriò un poco y enseguida volvio a su seriedad.

— Bien, estoy buscando a Mina, sospecho que la pudo haber traido aqui, Jonathan dijo que esta zona es una de las zonas donde el Conde comprò sus guaridas. Pero desgraciadamente no puedo sentir el aroma de Mina, aunque algo me dice que ella esta cerca...

— Deberiamos subir aquella colina, hay rumores que alli arriba en el borde que da hacia el mar hay una antigua casa que nadie lograba vender a causa de una supuesta maldicion... — El hizo un gesto burlon y nos dispusimos a subir.

Apenas llegamos pude ver que aquel lugar era perfecto para alguien como nosotros, oscuro, escondido, y ciertamente nadie querria revisar aquel sitio, si es que sabian de el...

— Voy a entrar. — Dije enseguida sin dudar, Byron me detuvo en seco sin decir una palabra.

Apenas me di vuelta pude ver que me hacia un gesto de silencio. Mire a mi alrededor lo mas lento que pude y en un momento mi mirada se posò sobre un gran ventanal oscuro. Pude ver una figura, ¿Acaso era Mina? Mi corazon dio un vuelco. Saltè de alli y corri a una velocidad que Byron no podria alcanzar, sabiendo que lo dejaba atras y sintiendo la culpa, pero sabiendo que esperar podria ser mortal.

Llegue a la puerta y me detuve mirando apresuradamente las formas de entrar, pero unos cuantos cuchillos increiblemente largos pasaron alrededor mio y clavaron mi ropa a un gran tablon de madera que habia en la entrada.

Mirè hacia atras y pude ver a Byron acercarse, intentè zafarme de los cuchillos pero por mas fuerza que hice no

pude sacarlos, al mirarlos note que cada uno llevaba unas inscripciones en papel, pero no podia ver que decian.

— Byron, ¿Que haces? — Dije aun forcejeando.

— Lo siento hermana... debo dejarte aqui...

Pude escuchar que usaba algo para abrir la puerta, y luego de unos segundos el cerrojo se rompìa, dejando la puerta abrirse rechinando.

— Byron... ¿Por que? — Dije nuevamente esperando una respuesta que no tuve.

Una vez dentro pude sentir levement el perfume de Mina, detras mio entraron el señor Jonathan y el profesor Van Helsing, aun podia oir a Lucy.

Entramos lentamente iluminados por una pequeña vela que llevaba Jonathan, se veia totalmente abandonado y sucio, por lo que teniamos el mayor cuidado al movernos, ya que las maderas se veian flojas y cualquiera podria ceder. Les señale una escalera proxima, la cual subimos de a uno ya que el peso de los tres era algo que no podiamos saber si aguantaria la escalera. Apenas subimos los tres miramos que habian tres pasillos distintos, pero uno de ellos tenia su respectivos pasillo completamente destruido, por lo que no podriamos pasar por alli, era demasiado largo incluso para saltar el vacio que habia hasta el otro lado. Solo Lucy podria pasar por alli, pero ella debia quedarse afuera. Les hice señas para que revisemos los otros dos pasillos, pero por mas que entramos solo encontramos cuartos vacios o con algunos muebles llenos de polvo y telarañas.

Jonathan traspiraba y miraba una y otra vez para los lados, y el doctor observaba con detenimiento la casa.

— ¿No deberiamos traer a Lucy? — Dijo Jonathan con la voz temblorosa.

— ¡No! Dijo el profesor, como si hubiese repetido infinitas veces aquella respuesta.

— Lucy se quedara afuera, no debemos dejarla entrar. — Dije yo tratando de tranquilizar a Jonathan.

Seguimos nuestro camino y nos encontramos que aquel lugar era algo parecido a un laberinto, pero por suerte aquello no lograba engañar mi sentido de la orientacion. Aunque al principio fue algo engañoso enseguida pude hacerme un mapa mental del lugar.

— Solo nos queda aquel lugar que no podemos atravezar. — Dijo Jonathan secandose el sudor con un pañuelo.

Lo mirè al doctor Van Helsing de reojo y el me hizo un gesto negativo. Muy a pesar nuestro necesitabamos a Lucy, de cualquier otra forma el Conde podria advertir nuestra prescencia.

Volvi hacia afuera donde estaba Lucy con sus ojos completamente hinchados y rojos de llorar, me mirò llena de ira y apenas arranque los hechizos del profesor ella saliò corriendo casi volando por encima de mi cabeza.

— Lucy, yo... — Ella no pudo escucharme, ya se encontraba lejos de mi.

El golpe que dio Lucy al entrar me alarmo ya que algo asi seria facilmente oido por el conde, corri lo mas rapido que pude pero apenas llegue arriba pude ver a Lucy atravezando de un salto sin dificultad alguna aquel enorme pasillo donde no habia donde pisar. Aferrado a ella pude ver a Jonathan quien salio despedido al aterrizar Lucy en el suelo, golpeandose la cabeza y quedando inconciente mientras Lucy seguia el camino del pasillo y giraba.

¿Donde esta Mina? Tirè abajo todas las puertas que encontrè pero no habia nada en ellas.

Volvi y tomando al pobre Jonathan me dispuse a recorrer rapidamente yo misma la casa. Habia algo que ma parecia sospechoso, habia una puerta que ellos habian abierto pero que por lo que habia notado del lugar tenia un cuarto mas dentro, asi que decidi revisar. De repente apareciò detras mio una figura, era un hombre alto con aspecto de granjero, detras del cual aparecio una chica asustada.

— ¿Quien es usted y como ha entrado en mi hogar? — Preguntò el hombre sorprendido.

— Yo... yo... lo lamento, estoy buscando una casa que fue vendida hace poco y... — Trate de pensar rapido pero no venia nada a mi cabeza.

— Esta casa esta abandonada señorita, nadie ha venido nunca a reclamarla... Pero se de una casa cerca de aqui en el cual vive un extraño hombre, creo que esta loco, solo sale por las noches.

— ¿Donde es? — Preguntè casi gritandole.

Luego de haber recibido sus indicaciones me reuni con ellos y les comente la situacion, Byron me miraba de reojo y aunque no lograba entender el porque me habia dejado afuera algo me decia que no habia sido con malas intenciones, no podia ser eso.

Salimos de alli rapidamente y nos dispusimos a encontrar aquella casa que el hombre me habia descrito, contrario a lo que habiamos supuesto no era un lugar tan grande...

— Lucy, necesito que sepas algo. — Me dijo seriemente el profesor. — El joven Byron hizo lo que hizo para protegerte. El se preocupa mucho por tu bienestar.

— Lo se pero... No puede dejarme fuera de esto. — Dije apretando los puños.

— Eso no pasarà. — Dijo girandose hacia Byron. — El quiere que seas tu y no Jonathan quien la rescate.

Mire rapidamente a Byron y me sentì completamente sonrojada y emocionada al pensarlo. El profesor me diò unas palmadas amistosas en la espalda y seguimos camino.

No lo habia pensado, el salvar por fin a Mina podria estar cerca, y mas alla de que eso significara mi muerte... aquello seria una especie de... ¿Pacto de amor? No... ¿Que es esto que estoy pensando? Me encontrè sonriendo sola y tapandome avergonzada. El miedo ya no era miedo sino fuerza, la fuerza que necesitaba para devolver a Mina a su vida tranquila, y destruir a aquel Conde que se habia atrevido a siquiera tocar un pelo de ella. Estaba decidido, con la ayuda de Byron y los demas acabaria con aquel hombre y mi amor por Mina quedaria para siempre alli grabado en nuestras historias.


	14. Mina x Lucy cap 14

El conde no ha vuelto a aparecer, es un tanto extraño. Pasaron ya dos días y el no aparece, al menos ante mi... ya que cada vez que despierto hay comida allí, equivalente a las comidas del día. Nada lujoso pero lo suficiente para vivir. Me pregunto que como estará Lucy...

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que me había levantado, y al estar encerrada sentía que iba perdiendo el noción del tiempo de a poco, probablemente era un poco mas del mediodía. Como cada día me dispuse a recorrer ese enorme cuarto y revisar las cosas que habían en el, y cuando creí que ya conocía casi todo de el de memoria pude encontrar un viejo cuaderno caído tras una pequeña mesa. Tenía mucho polvo y tenia una especie de lazo alrededor, era temprano así que supe que podía revisarlo tranquila, quite el lazo y comencé a leer...

Era un diario, en el una mujer hablaba de una supuesta enfermedad contraída por su esposo, al parecer aquel era el Conde, pero algo me llamo la atención luego de leer unas paginas, ella comenzaba cada vez mas a atribuir su malestar a un supuesto ataque de el hombre hacia ella, durante el cual ella había sido mordida por el ¿Acaso habrá sido aquel hombre el Conde, y ella su mujer?

Seguí leyendo rápidamente y todo apuntaba a que aquel hombre fuera efectivamente el vampiro, pero no mucho mas adelante ella decía: "Creo que mi vida esta llegando a su fin, ya no puedo ni siquiera ver el sol que me siento morir, Vlad esta cada vez mas disgustado conmigo, como si yo hubiese hecho algo..."

Lo era mas de lo mismo, pero lo que me impacto era la ultima hoja, que me hizo entender todo: "Hoy me levante con mas vigor que nunca, a pesar de verme mas que de costumbre, aun Vlad se ve mas disgustado que nunca, hablar con el... y lo hoy a la noche"

Y terminaba, quedaban bastantes hojas sin escribir, las cuales pase una por una para asegurarme, pero no había más nada allí. Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estaba cayendo el sol, guarde el cuaderno con cuidado debajo de mi almohada y procure tener cuidado con el Conde en caso que esta vez apareciese.

La búsqueda de Mina aun no dio frutos, a pesar que aquel hombre nos había dicho que allí cerca había otra casa recorrimos y allí no encontramos nada siquiera parecido. Jonathan esta cada vez peor y Van helsing como siempre esta tranquilo, Byron trata de contener a Jonathan pero se ve desgastado también.

— Lucy, debemos aprovechar esta noche para dejar descansar a Jonathan... — Byron hizo una pausa. — Y al señor Van Helsing.

— No tenemos tiempo para descansar... — Dije irritada, Byron me miro seriamente.

— Nosotros no tenemos tu... vigor... — Fue lo suficientemente amable para que entendiera su punto y comprendiera su cansancio.

— Entonces mientras ustedes descansan yo voy a recorrer la zona en busca de lugares sospechosos.

— Si encuentras algo no intentas nada y ven a buscarnos. — Dijo Van Helsing sin dejar de revisar a Jonathan.

— Lucy no se te ocurra salvar a Mina sin nuestra ayuda. — Jonathan hablo con una voz adolorida y exhausta.

Yo esta vez no respondí nada, sinceramente sabia que si se presentara la oportunidad de salvarla no lo dudaría.

Esperé que los tres se durmieran y salí rápidamente de allí. Durante esa noche revisé varias casas abandonadas, ninguna particularmente llamativa. Me senté y revise con cuidado unas anotaciones que había hecho Jonathan para guiarnos. En ellas estaba la información, con mapas y cruces, de los lugares posibles donde se escondería el conde, ya habíamos marcado casi todas, y esa era el área que pensábamos más posible para encontrarlo.

Me sentí frustrada, sentía que cada segundo que pasaba era un segundo más que Mina estaba soportando quien sabe en que condiciones.

Estuve a punto de arrojar las notas cuando algo vino a mi mente, ¿Y si el Conde había comprado esas residencias como distracción? ¿Podría ser que estuviera en cualquier lugar realmente? Bajé la mirada y comencé a pensar rápidamente, lugares propicios para resguardarnos, para escondernos... Cientos de lugares pasaron por mi cabeza en esos segundos, había varios lugares en los alrededores de Whitby, necesitaba concentrarme y pensar... ¿Que necesitaría el conde para asegurarse no ser reconocido? Tenia que pasar desapercibido, cosa que a mi parecer era algo complicada, enseguida recordé que había oído a varias personas del pueblo hablar de un cierto manicomio donde los pacientes, decían, hablaban de su llegaba al pueblo. Tuve una corazonada y me dirigí hacia allí.

Una vez allí pude ver un enorme patio vacío, sin ningún tipo de seguridad, lo que me pareció sospechoso. Recorrí los alrededores del edificio y para mi sorpresa me tope allí con una llamativa montaña de lo que parecían... ¿Insectos? Mira hacia los lados, era extraño que estuviesen así amontonados en un solo lugar, levanté mi cabeza y pude ver que unos metros hacia arriba había una única ventana pequeña. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue treparme a un árbol que había derecho a la ventana a varios metros de distancia, con la esperanza de llegar de un salto. Y así fue por suerte, quede colgada sosteniéndome con las manos de los barrotes, lo cual a pesar de ser incomodo era lo mejor que podía hacer. Allí pude ver a un hombre sentado en un rincón, se mordía los dedos y chupaba su sangre mientras repetía cosas sobre un "Amo". Enseguida me vio, y sonrió como si hubiese visto a su salvadora.

— Mi señora, por fin ha llegado a llevarse a este, su esclavo. — Dijo el hombre arrodillándose y temblando.

— ¿De que señora habla? Yo- — El hombre levantó la mirada cada vez mas alegre.

— Usted tiene su aura, usted es parte de el... — Dijo llevándose las manos a la cara y rasguñándose hasta llenarse los dedos de sangre. — Lléveme, soy su esclavo Mi señora.

— ¿Donde esta el? ¿Donde esta el Conde? — El hombre bajó los brazos y la cabeza.

— El esta... El esta donde los santos ya no están, donde las rodillas han golpeado y las lagrimas han caído. Donde la sangre fue purificada y también ensuciada. — El hombre se alejó perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la celda.

Me fui pensando aquellas palabras, ciertamente no parecía la descripción de algún lugar que Jonathan le había vendido.

— Mi señora... — Pude oír que el me llamaba y lo miré.

— Mi señor esta con una mujer que no es digna de el, pero pronto lo será... pronto será una mas, como usted.

Sentí como una enorme desesperación me inundaba, acaso... ¿El planeaba convertirla a ella también?

Me deje caer de allí aterrizando sin poder concentrarme, no podía dejar de pensar todo aquello, corrí hacia donde estaban Byron y el resto mientras veía el sol empezar a mostrarse.

Desperté rápidamente a Byron y le comente todo lo ocurrido, y luego me apresure a resguardarme.

La información que había obtenido Lucy era valiosa, teníamos pistas del lugar, pero me preocupaba el peligro que corría Mina. Mi hermana se veía desesperada, y no era para menos. Jonathan se encuentra muy débil, parece estar sufriendo de una especie de anemia. El doctor le ha sugerido volver para descansar, pero el se ha negado. Cuando salga el sol saldremos el doctor y yo a investigar, pero ahora con la información de Lucy me sentía con mas esperanzas de encontrar el lugar. Al salir el sol el primero en despertar fue el profesor, le comente todo lo que Lucy me había informado.

— Es muy útil esa información. — Dijo bastante alegre. — Pero aun así... necesitamos de Lucy y ella solo puede ayudarnos de noche. Lo cual también significa que el Conde también estará en su momento de más vigor.

— ¿Que deberíamos hacer? — Pregunte algo preocupado.

— El dueño de el manicomio al que fue Lucy es un viejo conocido mío, podría pedirle como favor ir a ver al sujeto que vio ella.

— ¿Podrá ser que tenga aun mas información? — Realmente no lo creía posible.

— ¿Mas información? Por dios, no... Es imposible... — El doctor empezó a fumar de su pipa. — Nos lo llevaremos.

— ¿Que? — No lo podía creer, el profesor lo dijo con las manos en los bolsillos y total tranquilidad.

— Lo llevaremos con nosotros, si realmente puede sentir sus "auras" el nos llevara al Conde. ¿Entiende joven? — El profesor apoyo su mano en mi hombro y se alejó. — OH, a propósito... debería aprovechar para prepararse.

El conde ha aparecido luego de varios días, entró al cuarto y estuvo unos minutos callado mientras miraba alrededor.

— ¿Estas cómoda aquí? — Preguntó sin mirarme siquiera. — allí afuera están buscándote, aquel profesor, el hombre, un joven, y esa mujer...

— ¿Lucy? — Hablé sin darme cuenta.

— Esa mujer, ¿Quien imaginaria que aquella débil y temerosa mujer se convertiría en mi cazadora mas tenaz? — El rió levantando su mano y flexionando sus dedos una y otra vez. — Ella no va a parar hasta encontrarte.

El conde se envolvió con capa y se volvió hacia mí.

— Pero querida Mina, no olvides que no es la única persona que te desea. Y no voy a volver a perderte. — Dijo mientras se marchaba nuevamente.

¿Nuevamente? ¿A que se habrá referido? ¿Acaso... piensa que yo soy aquella mujer de la que había leído?

No podía ser, ese cuaderno tenia aspecto de tener muchos años... Me dirigí rápidamente hacia donde lo tenia guardado, pase pagina tras pagina buscando un dato, una fecha, algo que me indicara cuando había sido escrito.

No encontré fechas en los inicios de cada texto, pero me di cuenta que en uno de los días habían unos números escritos.

Mi respiración se detuvo un segundo, aquel cuaderno tenia mas de 200 años de escrito, y si las cuentas no me fallaban, tenia alrededor de 500 años. Era imposible que el Conde pudiese pensar que yo era esa mujer...

Caminé rápidamente de un lado a otro de la habitación, y abrí el mueble donde estaban guardados los vestidos, probándome nuevamente uno tras otro, todos me entraban a la perfección, aun no podía creerlo. ¿Era casualidad? Al sacar todos pude notar algo en el fondo escondido, un pequeño brillo llamó mi atención, estiré mi mano para alcanzar aquello y pude notar que era un cuadro. Y en aquel cuadro estaba yo... o eso parecía...


	15. Mina x Lucy cap 15

El doctor se levanto y enseguida notamos que Jonathan estaba bastante palido. Era dificil para nosotros cargar con el en ese estado, Lucy estaba sentada en la gran rama de un arbol cercano, la pude ver por su vestido blanco.

— Lucy... ¿Estas nerviosa? — Se que podia sonar obvio pero necesitaba romper el hielo.

— ¿Como no estarlo si mientras estamos aqui quien sabe que le ocurre a Mina? ** — **Lucy mirò hacia el cielo.

— Vamos... debemos ir a aquel lugar, ese manicomio que visitaste por tu cuenta... — Me alejè mientras oia a Lucy bajar del arbol.

Caminamos siguiendola hasta aquel lugar, el profesor venia revisando unos papeles y yo iba ayudando a Jonathan a no caer, me impresiona bastante la energia que tiene pese a su estado.

Llegamos a un gran porton gris, tenia unas estatuas que parecian gargolas, realmente estaban muy desgastadas para notar bien que eran. El profesor llamò a la puerta y un hombre alto y blanco como el papel nos atendiò, el profesor rapidamente se presentò y apenas termino de presentarse aquel hombre abrio completamente la puerta sin preguntar nada, el profesor nos mirò y miro rapidamente a Lucy, quien observaba sus ropas rajadas.

— Por aqui señores, encontraran al señor director del lugar... — Dijo aquel hombre alto.

Entramos todos juntos pero apenas hicimos unos pasos nos detuvo, diciendo que solo el profesor Van Helsing podia entrar a ver al director, por lo que tuvimos que quedarnos en la entrada. Parecia casi abandonado el lugar, en el techo se veian telarañas sucias y los cuadros estaban cubiertos de polvo, la recepcion estaba vacia y solo se veian papeles tirados por doquier. Jonathan se sentò en una silla que habia cerca, estaba algo llena de polvo por lo que la limpiò un poco con un pañuelo y se dispuso a descansar alli. Lucy se miraba fijamente con el hombre alto.

— Lucy... deberiamos revisar las anotaciones que tenemos nuevamente. — Le dije sonriendo un poco.

— No... a quien buscamos no lo vamos a encontrar en esos lugares, son solo distracciones...

— Tendremos que esperar a ver que nos dice el profesor... — Lucy se alejò unos pasos asomandose a una pequeña y sucia ventada que tenia cerca.

— Chicos... — El profesor saliò junto a un elegante y bien vestido hombre.

— Este es mi amigo... el director del lugar, el Dr Seward, el nos puede brindar una entrevista con sus pacientes mas... — El profesor pensò un momento. — Sospechosos...

— Mucho gusto... a todos... — Dijo mirando a Lucy y sonriendo como si hubiera visto algo interesante. — Vamos, los guiarè hacia mi paciente mas interesante.

Caminamos por largos pasillos hasta llegar a uno donde solo habia un paciente, se veia la celda llena de insectos muertos, y habia un olor que nos dio nauseas apenas nos acercamos. El paciente fue saliendo poco a poco de las sombras hasta salir corriendo y chocandose como un animal contra la puerta de la celda, de la cual solo nos veiamos por una ventanilla.

— Mi señora, mi señora volviò, ¡Volvio! — Dijo entre alaridos. Lucy abriò grandes los ojos como nerviosa, el Dr Seward la miro con una sonrisa entre dientes.

— Señorita Lucy, ¿Seria tan amable de acercarse un poco? — Dijo estirando la mano hacia ella. Lucy se acercò sin mirarlo.

De repente y sin que pudieramos hacer algo el doctor saco un cuchillo con el cual corto el brazo derecho de Lucy, del cual brotò un pequeño chorro de sangre fresca. Todos nos alertamos, pero el profesor Van Helsing nos miro y asintiò. Lucy levantò rapidamente al doctor con su brazo izquierdo pero enseguida lo bajo tras ver que el doctor aun se veia tranquilo y sereno.

— ¿Que pretende viejo loco? Me ha lastimado. — Dijo Lucy cubriendose la herida que ya no sangraba.

— Eso no es verdad señorita, eso no ha sido nada para usted. — Dijo cerrando los ojos y sonriendo.

— Amigo mio, vea usted a nuestro paciente...

Todos miramos rapidamente hacia dentro de la celda, aquel hombre se refregaba en el piso como queriendo buscar aquella sangre para untarsela. Nos miramos sorprendidos, y supimos que aquel hombre podia ser clave en nuestra busqueda de Mina.

Mi brazo ya no me dolia, pero tras ver aquel resultado no me quedaba mas que esperar llevarnos ese hombre y que nos sirviera para encontrar al Conde. Mientras el profesor y Byron arreglaban los ultimos detalles con el Dr Seward bajè donde Jonathan.

Aun estaba en el mismo lugar, parecia dormido por lo que preferì pasar sin hacer mucho ruido.

— Lucy... — Dijo Jonathan de repente. — No me imaginè que estuviera despierto.

— No se que tanto mas les sirva en este estado... — Jonathan suspiraba cansado.

— Vamos, los hombres deberian tener mas energias... — Dije sin mirarlo.

— ¿Energia? No creo que seas la indicada para hablar de eso. — Esta vez sonò irritado. — Eras... eras una muerta viviente, lo fuiste toda tu vida... y ahora... y ahora siendo un monstruo tienes mas vida que nunca. ¿Por que?

— Jonathan... — No supe que decir, el se habia llevado la mano a la cara nervioso.

— ¿No ves que no es justo? Yo ahora, siendo solo yo, voy a perder a Mina por tu culpa, por que ahora que eres un monstruo eres como... ¡como invensible! ¡Un monstruo sobrehumano! Eso es injusto, injusto... — Dijo Jonathan levantandose con dificultad.

— Basta Jonathan. — dije dando un paso hacia atras mientras el se reincorporaba.

— No Lucy, basta no... ¿Desde cuando...? ¿¡Desde cuando ustedes tienen ese tipo de relacion!? ¿Acaso creiste que no lo notaria? — Jonathan estaba completamente parado, mirando hacia el suelo y apretando el puño. ¿¡Acaso pensaste que no me daria cuenta de ustedes...? ustedes...

Jonathan se lanzò sin terminar la frase sobre mi, que lo unico que atinè a hacer fue esquivarlo, pero no pude dejarlo caer, lo sostuve, y en aquel instante pude sentir como algo se clavaba en mi espalda.

— ¡¿Jonathan?! — Dije apretando los dientes.

— No es justo, ¿Por que? ¿Por que tuviste que aparecer? — Jonathan clavaba mas el puñal en mi.

— Porque... — Sentì una puntada de dolor mientras hablaba. — Porque ese era mi destino... cuidar a Mina, sea como sea, y fuera cual fuera el costo de eso...

Jonathan se separò de mi arrancando con violencia el cuchillo, me quedè parada sin saber que sentir, Jonathan tambien estaba sufriendo todo aquello, y yo ya no sabia cual era mi papel alli, si el de villana o heroina...

Jonathan sollozò unas cuentas veces, antes de lanzarse nuevamente contra mi asestandome varios golpes que me terminaron por derribar en mi afan de no defenderme, y clavandome varias veces el cuchillo.

Minutos despues bajaron el profesor y Byron, que al verme en el suelo llena de sangre se acercaron rapidamente, no les quise decir que habia pasado, pero Jonathan habia desaparecido de alli, lo cual les sorprendiò bastante, llegando a la hipotesis de que me habian atacado y llevado a Jonathan. Yo dije no recordar nada...

Me siento un poco desesperanzada, los dias siguen pasando y no se nada de Lucy ni Jonathan. El Conde ha venido algunas veces pero habla poco y me observa mucho. No pude encontrar ninguna informacion mas, pero ese cuadro... ese cuadro, no puedo ser yo... sin embargo, es tan igual a mi. El Conde se ve nostalgico, y ya no se ve tan agresivo, solo se dedica a contemplar el pasar de los dias casi como resignado, pero de vez en cuando me sonrie y se aleja... me pregunto que significara eso... ¿Donde estas Lucy? Los dias de esta espera se hacen interminables...

**Fin cap 15**


End file.
